Never What It Seems
by Kaden Cegali
Summary: Hatori let go of his only love to save her from herself. He doesn't think he's worthy of anyone's love until he meets ‘her.’ But is this girl who she says she is? And will Hatori let her go when history starts to repeat itself? HatorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Never What It Seems_**

**By: KadenCegali**

**Summary: Hatori lets go of his only love to save her from herself. After hearing of Kana's wedding, his hopes of ever having love are completely destroyed. Until he meets 'her.' But is this girl who she says she is? HatorixOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own any kind of rights to any of the characters besides my OCs.**

**A/N: Please R&R. I want to know how it is and if I need to think about changing some things. Flames and accusations of a Mary Sue or any other such things will be laughed at and otherwise ignored.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"I hate it that she can move on and find love while you're stuck with all the memories and pain," Ayame exclaimed in his normal fashion. The three friends were at the Sohma lake house. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou were all at the lakeside.

'No, you don't understand, Aya,' he thought morosely. 'I deserve what happened. Akito was right. Even I knew that Kana couldn't break the curse. But I dared to try and this is the price I pay. I wasn't worthy of Kana. I couldn't protect her. The only way I could save her was to make her forget what we once had, so that she may recover and live.'

"Harii, you know how much it hurts me to see like this. You must find someone who can make you as happy as I want you to be."

"We all want you happy, you know that, right, Harii?" Shigure said, his eyes scanning his friend's face.

Hatori nodded. "Yes, I know. And thank you. Here, Ayame. Take these back," He pushed the pictures of Kana's wedding to the silver-haired man. Ayame's eyes widened for a moment, then he closed them, taking the pictures and putting them away.

"You are far too kind, Harii."

Hatori didn't reply, and for once, Shigure had no lewd comment to make.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how am I supposed to get near enough to Akito to see what his secret really is? What the secret behind the Sohma's is? He's pretty closed up, you know?" a young woman's voice said.

"Don't worry about it, Sita," a man's voice replied. "I've got it all under control."

"Oh? Somehow that doesn't make me feel any less apprehensive."

"Yes. Again, don't worry. You're going to become a Sohma for a few months."

"What? Are you serious, Devon?"

The man nodded, his unruly light brown hair falling over his eyes. "Yes. All you have to do is watch Akito. I'll have you working for the main house and a man by the name of Shigure Sohma. You'll just be doing odd jobs for them. Errands, cleaning…"

"So basically, I'm going to be some kind of servant for them? Don't they have enough of those?"

"You'd be surprised to hear that they don't have a single servant. It's just that their family is that large that they don't need very many people out of the family working for them. And their family members aren't servants. Just do this, please?"

The young woman sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, fine. But you're paying me big time for this, Devon. Just get my paperwork done and give me everything that I'll need."

"All you need done is finished already." He dropped a small pile of papers in front of her. "You are now Sitara Sohma."

Sitara looked at him in surprise. Then, nodding once more, she stood and took the papers with her as she walked away. "Eight months, Devon. That's all you get. If you don't get all the information you want by then, you have to pay more. This family has a few secrets that I would rather not find out." With that, she walked out of the door of the small office.

---Two Days Later---

Hatori glanced up briefly from his paperwork as he heard someone clearing their throat. In the doorway of his office stood a young woman that seemed rather new. Chestnut hair seemed slightly wild from the obvious run she had just performed. As he looked up, she bent over and started panting, her hands on her thighs.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked in his usual calm manner.

She straightened immediately and gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, but I was told to give you this from Shigure-san. He said something about his editor and a will." She held out an envelope.

Hatori sighed. Shigure had obviously did something else to his editor again. The poor woman. He shook his head. Unfortunately, the woman at his door took it the wrong way.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess I brought it to the wrong place. I'm sorry for wasting your time," she said, hastily bowing and running out of the office.

He could only blink as he tried to figure out what had just happened. It was a moment before it struck him that she had misunderstood his motion. He stood up and hurried to the door leading to the outside. He saw her running, her loose hair flying.

"Wait!" he called out. He didn't think she'd heard him until she turned around. He motioned for her to come back and waited until she obeyed. She bowed to him once more, deeply this time, when she reached him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't get me fired. I need this job. Co…could you just tell me where I can find Hatori-san, please?" She still kept her head down.

Hatori nodded sagely. "Don't panic, girl. I am Hatori-san." When she looked at him in surprise, he continued. "You misunderstood my actions. I wasn't shaking my head because of you. It's just that I was a bit frustrated with Shigure and his little antics."

Her mouth formed and "O" as she began to understand. "So this _is _supposed to be for you." She held out the papers once more.

This time, Hatori took it. He opened the envelope and took out some papers. His eyes scanned over the parchment, reading it and trying to understand what his long time friend had sent him and why.

_'Harii,_

_Oh the horrible fate I must endure! To have to die at such a young age, and all for a small white lie, telling my editor that I had lost my manuscript! Now she seems intent on getting rid of the problems I cause by getting rid of me! How horrible a person! Doesn't she know that I am just playing a little prank on her? Now she's keeping me hostage until I give her at least one more manuscript, with only a break for food and drink. If only she knew that I have gotten out and am now hiding in Kyou's room. But as soon as Kyou comes home, I'll be forced o reveal myself. Only you can help me, Harii! I need you to come and convince my editor that I was merely joking and that she shouldn't take it very far. I cannot get a hold of Aya and this new girl seemed the easiest way to get to you. Please don't abandon me, my very good childhood friend!_

_Shigure'_

Hatori sighed. Same old Shigure. The girl watched him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong, Hatori-san? Is Shigure-san in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

Hatori shook his head and looked at her. For the first time, he noticed her dark midnight eyes. He pulled himself away from them and answered her. "No, Shigure is fine. He's just being overly dramatic. Come back to my office and I'll give you a reply."

She looked at him and nodded, following him as he walked back inside and into his office. She stopped at the door and watched him as he pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. He began writing and after a while, he stood and walked back over to her. She jumped as he handed the folded paper to her.

"Take this to Shigure wherever it was that he found you. Tell him that I said not to bother me anymore unless he's dead. Then I might consider bringing him back to life."

The woman blinked. "Am I really supposed to tell him that?" she asked.

Hatori nodded. "Yes. Tell him that and he'll stop acting like it's the end of the world. What's your name, girl?"

"I am Sitara Sohma. I just recently got assigned to the main house. A pleasure to meet you, Hatori-san."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "How old are you, Sitara-san? You don't seem to be that much younger than me, yet you treat me as if I am an old man."

Sitara blushed and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that I was meant to speak to you in that way. I am actually almost 25."

He nodded. "Then treat me more as an equal. I'm only two years older than you, after all. Now, go give that to Shigure. I'm sure he'll come to his senses after he reads that letter and you give him my message."

She bowed to him and turned, walking out. As she walked to the main house gate, her head turned and she looked back at the building. Hatori seemed like he was going to be hard to by-pass. He was too serious. She'd have to find a way to get passed him and closer to Akito. There was no way around it. Even if Hatori was handsome, she would have to get him out of the way.

She continued walking to the place where she had been caught by Shigure Sohma.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never What It Seems**_

**Chapter 2**

**Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: It actually took me longer than I thought to get up the 2nd chapter. I'll try to get the 3rd up faster that this one. Sorry for the wait.. Again, R&R. Thanks to those of you who did review.**

* * *

"Oh, Harii is so horrible and mean!" Shigure Sohma cried, putting his hand against his forehead in a dramatic pose.

Sitara sighed. Now she knew why Hatori hadn't been happy to hear Shigure's name. She had just given him both the message and the letter that the doctor had ordered her to pass on. Whatever was in that letter was obviously a lot worse than she thought, or the man in front of her was more of a drama queen than she had originally thought. Right about now, she was ready to bet on the latter.

Fake tears flowed down Shigure's face and she had the urge to grab the front of his kimono and shake some sense into him. Just as she was about to give into the urge, Shigure suddenly stopped everything he was doing and just looked at her. Under his scrutinizing gaze, Sita had to stop herself from squirming. Then he smiled, which somehow made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Now, aren't you a pretty girl. I'm surprised no one has complimented you on your good looks," he stated casually, making her hope he was just joking.

She backed up a step, putting some more distance between them. "Uh, Shigure-san? Would you like me to take anything back to Hatori-san?" she asked. _Anything to get away from you again? _She added silently.

Shigure blinked. It was as if he had completely forgotten about the letter and his "horrible fate." _Talk about a short attention span.'_ She sighed. Hatori had been right to be frustrated.

"Oh, yes, right. Well, since Harii doesn't seem to want to help me, I must somehow blackmail him into helping me." Sita almost choked when she heard that, but the author didn't seem to notice as he continued. "Come, I will give you something to give back to Harii that will convince him to help me." He walked off, heading straight towards his house. She didn't remember until the last second when he opened the sliding door that his editor was still there.

Sita held out a hand to stop him. "Um, Shi…gure…san…" Too late.

"Shigure! Why aren't you writing? And how did you escape? Why do you always torment me like this?" His editor flew at him, clinging to his kimono tightly. She looked up at him with large, pleading eyes. "Please, Shigure. Just write the manuscript! The publisher said that I had to have it by today, no exceptions, and I can't go back empty-handed! Don't you understand?!" She shook him roughly, causing his head to shake back and forth. "Both of our jobs are on the line!"

The author, in turn, just laughed, trying to play off his editor's frantic pleas. His smile remained in place as he grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Mit-chan. I will write the manuscripts. I just need some takoyaki and I will be fine and ready to write up…three manuscripts!"

His editor released him and looked at him with wide eyes. "Really Shigure? If I get those, you will really write the manuscripts?" At his nod, she fairly squealed and hugged him tightly. Shigure grunted, but wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, thank you, Shigure-san!"

The author looked over her shoulder at Sita, and she couldn't help but give a quick intake of breath. _He's playing her._ She didn't know how she knew, but she was positive that this man was lying to his editor.

Sita watched the display, then followed the dog-cursed into his home. There was a hole in one of the doors, but she refrained from asking. _Better not to know about the violence in this place. Just keep in mind that you are here only for Akito and the secret he holds._

"Would you like some tea, Sohma-san?"

Sita blinked and jumped back as a young girl stood, holding a tray out for her. On the tray were cups and tea. She smiled slightly, but didn't reach for the cup. Instead, she bowed to her, all the while wondering who this girl was.

_She wasn't in the files. Is she new here? Don't tell me this Shigure character is THAT kind of pervert._ She sighed at the thought.

The young girl bowed to her hastily, as if panicked. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with offering you tea? Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly.

Sita just looked at her, confused. Then she shook her head. "No, no, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." She held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Sitara Sohma. I was just transferred to the main house. You are?"

The girl lifted her head and smiled, her face transforming into a goofy sort of look. "I'm Tohru Honda. Pleased to meet you! So you aren't part of the-"

"Tohru! Can you come here for a second? I would like some tea!" Shigure's voice traveled to the two from the back of the house.

As Tohru ran off, Sita rubbed her eyes. _I think I may start to regret this all over again. And what was Tohru going to say? Did Shigure hear her? No, his hearing isn't that good._

As she waited, she looked around, then knelt at the only table near her. Her eyes scanned the way that the doors seemed have been remade more than once before, as well as some of the furniture. As she was pondering over the causes, Tohru came back, bowing once more.

"I am very sorry for the mess. Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun just left, so I haven't had a chance to clean up."

Sita blinked. "There are more that live here?" _Good. So it's not _that_ kind of relationship. She must be a live-in maid or just a roommate._

"Oh, yes. You'll probably meet them if you keep working at the Sohma house."

"I see. Ah, yes, now I remember. Yuki and Kyou Sohma both moved in with Shigure-san a while ago, correct?"

Tohru nodded empathetically. "Yes, that is correct, Sita-san. They are classmates of mine."

_So she is a roommate. Ok, that makes sense now. Thank god. Now I can look at Shigure in the face and not have the urge to punch him as hard as before._

"Oh, Sitara-san! I have your package! Come here and take this to Harii." Shigure called out.

Sitara walked over to the doorway leading to Shigure's office and peeked in. "Yes, sir?"

A small envelope was shoved in her face suddenly and she took a step back. "Here you go. Harii can't possibly reject my request now. Take this to him for me, please."

She nodded and grabbed the envelope from him. She bowed to him once and smiled at him. "I will do that, Shigure-san. Would you like a reply, or do I just stay at the main house?"

"Stay at the main house. I'm sure you may be needed to hold Harii back after he reads that. But he will help me now."

Sita didn't bother to tell him that he really didn't even need anymore help. Instead, she bowed again and turned. She walked out of the office, said good-bye to Tohru, promised to come back to visit at the request of the girl, and walked out, heading back to the main house.

* * *

Shigure watched the girl as she left, and his care-free smile left, to be replaced by a thoughtful expression. His dark eyes narrowed and a small smile played on his lips.

_That girl knew something was wrong when I was complaining to Mit-chan. Maybe I've found someone who can help. It'll take a little persuading, but she may be it. How utterly delightful._

He put on a strange smile and walked to the kitchen, where Tohru was making supper. He leaned over and smelled the food, his stomach rumbling in response.

"Mmm, Tohru, that smells terrific. When is your delicious cooking going to satisfy me? It seems the more I eat of your food, the more I want of it. Ah, well."

"Ok, Shigure-san. It'll be done by the time Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun come home." was her happy reply.

"Oh good! I can't wait!" He turned and began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and Tohru. Try not to make the mistake of asking about us Zodiac members around all Sohmas. Akito won't like it."

"Y…yes, Shigure-san." she replied.

Shigure walked out, thinking of the young woman. His thoughts were interrupted by the pleas of his editor and he didn't think about it for a while after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Never What It Seems_**

**Chapter 3**

**By KadenCegali**

**A/N: Told you guys that this chapter would come faster than the last. Hatori is back in the fic. Heh.**

* * *

Dark clouds began to form as she approached Hatori's office. A sigh escaped her lips. This whole little job wasn't going as she had planned, and she highly doubted that Devon had planned any of this, either.

_I'm going to have to have a talk with him when this is all over._

A single drop of water was her only warning before a torrent of rain fell upon her. She ran the last few feet to the doctor's office and flew through the door. Hatori looked up quickly as a loud bang sounded through his office.

"It's you." he said simply.

Sita smiled, even though she was gasping for breath.

_She seems to be doing that every time I see her. Must have a thing for running._

He stopped as an envelope was thrust into his face by the dripping woman in his office. He looked at her, surprise evident on his features.

"May I ask what this is, Sita-san?" he asked politely.

She took a deep breath and pushed the envelope to him once more, this time almost hitting his nose with it. The doctor had tomove his head back to prevent it from doing so."This is from Shigure-san. I was told to give this to you so that you could consider helping him, even though his editor has already talked to him and 'convinced' him to write his manuscript all over again."

Hatori listened to her and snorted. "He doesn't need to rewrite the entire thing. He'll do like he aways does just to torment that woman. Don't tell her, because Shigure would surely come after us both, but I'm 100 percent positive that that man already has the manuscript finished and he's probably had it done since the first due date."

"But why would he say that he hadn't to his editor? That poor woman was frantic today."

"Because Shigure takes pleasure in tormenting others with his little games. Speaking of games," he paused and took the envelope from her. "let's see what kind of blackmail he has now." He opened the envelope and took out the paper, scanning over it quickly. His sharp intake of breath was all the emotion he uttered. She began to get worried when the doctor continued to stare at the paper without moving.

"Hatori-san? Is something the matter?"

He looked up at her, then rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Not at all. I just can't believe that he would stoop so low."

_You've sunken to new lows, Shigure. I'll have to get you for this in your next check-up._

Sitara shifted from foot to foot, her boredom growing. "Um, Hatori-san? Can I go home now? It's late and raining and I really want to get home so I can feed my dog."

The dragon held back a smile. This woman was something else, that was for sure. "What type of dog do you have?"

"Um, I think they call them, ah, Great Danes, in the west." _Definitely something else. _

"Aren't those dogs a bit too big for you?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No. Not for me, at least. Big dogs make me feel more secure. And besides, I can hug them without worrying about breaking them like I do with smaller dogs." She laughed at that.

Hatori stood and walked to the door. Pulling it open, he looked outside, then closed it almost immediately. He turned back to her. "I think you might have to let your dog spend the night without you. You can't possibly leave in this storm."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I couldn't possibly leave him alone. I've got to get home." She stood. As she walked quickly to the door, Hatori stood in front of the doorway, blocking her way out.

"I am sorry, Sitara-san. I cannot let you go out in this storm. It's too dangerous. I must insist that you stay the night here, then you can leave in the morning."

"I can't stay here. I am sorry for such disrespect, Hatori-san, but get the hell out of my way."

This time, Hatori couldn't help but smile. She seemed so intent on leaving. But he couldn't possibly let her go home in this weather. "As a doctor, I must say that I can't approve that action. You might catch pneumonia and what good will you do your dog if you can't even lift yourself off the floor or your bed?"

"Hey, buddy. You need to lighten up or something. I don't want to hear anything about my health when my dog hasn't eaten all day!"

"Maybe you should consider the fact that your dog can live a day without eating, especially if you're going to be feeding him as soon as you get home tomorrow."

"You mean today."

"No, I mean tomorrow. You won't be leaving until the rain settles, so I'd suggest you just sit down, calm down, and just relax."

She looked at him then, seeing that he was serious, stalked to his seat and plopped down, glaring at him. Hatori walked to another chair closer to his desk and sat down. His only visible green eye watched the woman in font of him, and his smile reached his eyes.

"So what are we going to do while I wait for the rain to stop?"

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know what your dog's name is. He seems like a admirable animal for you to care so much for him."

She smiled at him, but her eyes were somewhere else. "His name's Kyro. He's a wonderful dog. Have you ever known someone who just makes you happy whenever you know that they are happy and that they love you?" At his slow, hesitant nod, she continued. "Well, that's how Kyro makes me feel. Even though he's a dog, he's my only family and he makes me feel safe."

Hatori's smile gradually disappeared as he remembered who she had just described. _I haven't visited her since Aaya told me about her wedding. I'll have to send her something. Kana deserves that much._

"Hatori-san? Is everything alright? You seemed very…distant all of a sudden. Is something wrong?" She stood and walked around his office without waiting for an answer. Hatori watched her as she explored his office, not saying a word in protest. He didn't expect her to find such interest in his only personal item, however.

"Who's this with you?" she asked, holding up the picture of Kana. The only reminder he kept anywhere near him.

Hatori looked away, not saying anything. It wasn't the time to talk about Kana. Especially not with a woman he barely even knew.

"She's no one. Just…an old friend."

"You mean old girlfriend, don't you?" When he looked at her in surprise, she smiled at him knowingly. "This is the only picture you have in here. The only personal item here, in fact. She has to be someone important if you still have a picture here. Still carrying a torch for this girl?"

"Nosy one, aren't you?" He paused, then continued, struggling to keep his voice under control, to keep the bitterness out. "You are correct. Her name is Kana. She was my fiancé until something horrible happened and she got amnesia. I didn't want her to get hurt again, so I didn't tell her about our engagement."

"That's so sad. What happened to her?"

"Nothing after that. She got married. That's it." He stood and walked to the door of his office. He faced the storm, not bothering to try to continue any kind of conversation going in that direction. His eyes closed and his shoulders sagged.

_I need to atone for what I did to you, Kana._

"You, know, self-pity isn't going to do you any good. You have to learn to deal with that kind of stuff. You'll get nowhere in life if you don't."

"And what if I don't want to go anywhere with my life? I'm perfectly content with the life I lead now."

She snorted. "Don't give me that bull, Hatori-san. You're as miserable as they come, but you think that you deserve it, for one reason or another."

"Think what you want, Sitara-san."

"I'm right, aren't I?" she pushed on.

"Drop it. It's nothing that you should concern yourself with. It's in the past, anyways," he warned her.

"Can't do that, doctor. You've stuck me here, so I have to do something to entertain myself with."

She gasped. She had closed her eyes and when she opened them, Hatori was looming over her. "You think this is entertainment? Is that all this is? Something to pass the time with?" His voice was low and his eyes were glittering with something she couldn't describe.

She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "N…no. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if I made it sound that rude. I just meant that I wanted to satisfy my curiosity. You seem very private, so-"

"Which is more of a reason why you should drop it. Just find something else to discuss." He tuned and resumed his position at the door. This time, he opened the door and looked outside into the rain. He ignored Sitara's protests and walked outside, raising his face to the rain. The drops of water pelted his face, but he didn't mind.

_It feels so good. It's soothing. Why can't I feel like this all the time? It's so…peaceful._

"Hatori-san! You need to come back inside! You, yourself, said that it was dangerous. I don't know how to take care of a sick person! I'm not a doctor!"

Hatori just ignored her and walked further into the rain. For some reason, he wasn't concerned about getting sick. He needed to tell someone. To get the horrible burden off his shoulders.

_But I can't tell her. She doesn't know anything about the Sohmas. She doesn't know about the curse and I don't want to have to erase her memories. She doesn't deserve that. I'll just have to keep it inside. Like I always have._

"Hatori!" The dragon turned in surprise at the loud voice calling his name. His eyes widened even more when he saw the young woman he had forced to stay with him barreling towards him at top speed. He took a step back and raised a hand.

"Stop, Sit-" he was cut off as the woman slammed into him. The only thing that ran through his head and they landed on the ground and smoke surrounded them was, _Well, now I don't have to worry about bringing her into this. Now I can tell her and not really feel guilty._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never What It Seems**_

**Chapter 4**

**By KadenCegali**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, and that it's short. Well…shorter than the others. I've been pretty busy, what with finals and all. Well, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. R&R, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sitara coughed as the smoke surrounded both her and Hatori. But something was wrong. Besides the smoke that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, she couldn't feel Hatori anymore. Like he had suddenly just disappeared.

_But that can't be right. People just don't disappear like that. I must have let go of him when I landed._

She reached out blindly, trying to find the doctor even as the smoke began to clear. When the smoke had finally dissipated completely, Sita gawked at what she saw. Lying on the ground near her hands was a small creature. As she moved to get a closer look, her eyes widened as she realized that it was a seahorse.

_A seahorse? What's a seahorse doing here? And where's Hatori?_

Then she realized that the seahorse would die if she didn't get it in water soon, so she picked it up gently and ran back to the house. She flew through the door, not bothering to take her shoes off in the process as she headed to the kitchen. The seahorse had yet to move.

"Oh my god, what if it's dead? Did I land on it and kill it? I don't know how to tell." she said out loud, worrying her lower lip. She lowered the seahorse on the counter.

Water splashed into the cup as she filled it to the brim. She poured a fair amount of salt into the water and stirred it around until it was completely dissolved. Then, taking the creature in her hands gently, she lowered it into the water. Immediately, it moved and she sighed with relief.

"So you're not dead." she said, sagging onto a nearby chair.

"I'd certainly hope I was alive, seeing as how I don't really want to die."

Sitara blinked, then closed her eyes and placed her hand over them. "I did not just hear the seahorse talk. Hatori-san's gone and I think I just heard his voice. I think the rain and that strange smoke really got to me." She leaned down to look at the seahorse and was surprised when she saw that it was gazing at her calmly. "You weren't really talking to me, were you, little seahorse?" she cooed softly.

"I don't really believe that tone is necessary, Sitara-san. And I did, indeed, speak to you. I must thank you for getting me to some water soon. I was actually suffocating out there."

She swallowed and closed her eyes again. She stood and walked back and forth, trying to convince herself that she had just imagined the voice that had come out of the small seahorse. "You can't be real. I think I got knocked out when I ran into Hatori-san. That's probably why you sound like him. It's just my mind playing tricks on me while I'm out cold. That has to be it. I mean, come on. Hatori-san, as a _seahorse_? That's crazy!"

"It's not as if I like being in this form. But I must say that it is your fault, Sitara-san. You _did_ bump into me," the seahorse replied.

Sitara sighed. "Ok, if you're going to continue talking, then I might as well humor my brain. So why is it my fault if all I did was run into you?"

At that moment,a puff of the same smoke that had surrounded the two earlier did once more. Sitara coughed and wheezed, waving her hands in front of her in a desperate attempt to get the smoke away from her.

"I must advise you to keep your eyes closed for the next few minutes, Sitara-san."

Confused, Sitara opened an eye and promptly closed them and turned around sharply. She held in a breath. The sight of a very human and very _naked _Hatori had stood in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut even as her face reddened considerably.

"Ha…Hatori-san…um…what…uh…er…that is…" she began, unable to get the words to leave her mouth.

"Don't worry now, Sitara-san. It's ok for you to look now," Hatori informed her calmly.

She gulped, but did as she was told. She turned and peeked open an eye. She sighed as she saw the doctor donning a shirt over his bare chest.

_He actually looks nice. Defined and very athletic looking. He keeps in shape- No, no, no! Sitara, get that out of your thoughts. Even if he did look like- No! Calm down._

She took a deep breath and looked at Hatori as he sat down on the chair that she had abandoned. She scratched the back of her head and just studied him. He didn't seem any different. And he wasn't surprised by his sudden transformation, either.

"Um, Hatori-san…?"

He held up a hand to stop her. "I can explain, Sitara-san. But I would suggest that we take this to the other room. There is a small bedroom that I sometimes use. It has more than one chair and I can get it ready for you for later tonight," he suggested.

She nodded dumbly, still in a sort of daze from the transformation and the sight of Hatori in his birthday suit. A small smile formed on her lips as she silently appreciated that sight once more before pushing it out of her mind for the time being.

Hatori gave her a nod of acknowledgement and began heading in the direction of the little room that served as his bedroom on more occasions than he cared to think about. He expected her to follow and Sitara didn't disappoint him, although she was a bit preoccupied with other thoughts and the questions that immediately emerged.

_Was this the secret that Akito is hiding? But is Hatori the only one that can change? And what about the whole, it being my fault because I ran into him? Is it only when someone hugs him? And why the seahorse? Why not…a cat…or even a cow? Hopefully he'll answer some of my questions. I won't expect him to answer them all._

"Sitara-san? Would you like to take a seat?" She snapped out of her thoughts as Hatori's voice penetrated her mind. She sat down on the chair which the doctor had motioned to. When she was settled, he took a seat as well and sighed. "So where should I begin?"

Sitara smirked at him and leaned back in her chair, gazing at him through half-closed eyes. "How about you start with the beginning?"

She was surprised when Hatori returned the smile and closed his eyes. "Yes, that would probably be best. Though it may take a while, so get a bit comfortable, Sitara-san."

She adjusted herself and nodded to him. "Please. Begin, Hatori-san. I'm ready."

"But I must tell you that what I will tell you now is rather...unbelieveable and I must request that you don't immediately disregard anything I say, and at least consider it."

Sita snorted softly. "As if anything you can tell me is any more insane than me seeing you turn into a seahorse, then back again. But I will promise. Go ahead, Hatori-san."

Hatori nodded absently and began.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Never What It Seems**_

**Chapter 5**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything but my OCs. Got a problem with it? Take it elsewhere or get over it.**

**Warning: This has a bit of a spoiler for those of you who haven't read up to volume 11 of the manga. If you don't mind, then read on. That's about it.**

* * *

He told her everything, starting from the beginning, when all of the present Jyuunishi first came up, including Kyou and all the problems the cat had to endure. The only one he left out was Akito, neglecting to include the fact that he was even aware of their curse or that he was, indeed, part of it. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Sitara that the head of the house was also the god-figure to the Jyuunishi.¹

"I am the dragon of the Zodiac so-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Sita interrupted for the hundredth time since he'd started. "How come you turn into a seahorse if you're a dragon? Why not, say…a large lizard instead?"

"Have you ever been to the west, Sitara-san? Or lived there, by chance?"

She nodded dumbly. "Yeah, I used to live there up until a few years ago. Why?"

"You see, the seahorse is roughly translated into 'dragon's child'² when it is all put together. So the seahorse is seen as a closer relative to the dragon than any other lizard. Therefore, the dragon of the Zodiac, me, will turn into the closest thing. Understand?"

She nodded again, only half-getting what he had just explained. Her mind was still whirling that the Sohmas were cursed at all with the animals of the Zodiac.

"Very well," he continued. "I am the dragon-cursed, the doctor, and the one who makes others forget."

She looked at him curiously when he didn't continue. " 'Others'? What 'others'?"

"The ones who find out our secrets." He held out his hand to her to silence her before she could speak. "I only erase their memories of us Sohmas and the cursed. Nothing more."³

"So…you'll erase my memories now?" _Now that I'm so close to finding out Akito's secret? _She added silently.

"I do not want to erase your memories, but if you mention any of what I've told you, then I must."

"So the only reason you told me everything is because you planned to erase my memories? But why bother to tell me at all? What good will it do?"

Hatori smiled sadly. "Would you believe me if I told you that it was for purely selfish reasons?"

"Selfish? How so?" _This man doesn't give off the impression of being selfish. I guess first impressions aren't always what they seem. But I wonder…what possible reasons could he have?_

Hatori answered her unasked question. "Because I wanted to tell someone who isn't biased against or towards me. I want advice on an issue that only a few of the Sohmas outside of the Jyuunishi know about. Something that you've actually touched on earlier tonight."

Realization suddenly struck her. "The girl in the photo."

The dragon nodded. "Yes. That is correct."

"So what was she to you?"

"My fiancé. I…had to erase her memories because of…complications in our relationship. She didn't want to remember and she was killing herself slowly by worrying."

"Worrying over what would happen to her? Or to her child if they were born with the Zodiac curse?"

Hatori shook his head. "Neither. She…she was worried about me. About the fact that she may not be able to…protect me from harm."

Sitara leaned forward and looked at the doctor with confusion. "What does that mean, Hatori-san? You seem perfectly able to control yourself. And you're as healthy as an ox."

He snorted. "I'm sure that Hatsuharu would turn black if he heard you say that. He takes offense rather easily. But I am hardly healthy, Sitara-san. I _am_ slightly blind in one eye, after all." He pointed to his blind eye that was covered by his hair.

She noticed that the eye didn't immediately react to the light and gasped. She reached out to touch it, but stayed her hand just before. She dropped her hand and looked at his face with concern. "How did that happen, Hatori-san? Who hurt you so badly that they half-blinded you?"

Hatori closed his eyes. "It was…a mistake. He didn't mean to attack me as he did. His temper just got the better of him. He didn't mean to hurt us. He could never intentionally hurt us," he rambled almost incoherently, unwilling to believe that Akito could have meant to blind him as he had.

Sita listened to him and her eyes widened. She raised her hand once more, but instead of touching him softly as she had meant to before, she slapped the doctor across his face, hard, trying to knock some sense into him. "Get a grip, Hatori!" When he just looked at her and blinked, she sighed. "Who did this and what happened to cause it?"

Hatori touched his stinging cheek tenderly. Then, he looked into her eyes and saw the underlying concern. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. _I wanted to tell her. So why am I hesitating? I should just tell her. She seems like she would understand, or at the very least, sympathize. _"It was because I asked him to be allowed to marry Kana. Our dating had been a secret. I told you that the Jyuunishi have to have permission to marry or even date another person outside of the cursed, and even within as well. I finally told him, but he refused. He hit me and blinded me. Kana blamed herself. She thought that it was her fault that she couldn't protect me from him, that she couldn't help me in my time of need. So she tortured herself for days, not eating, not sleeping, always haunted with the memory and the guilt that she carried with her. She was slowly killing herself because of me. Because I couldn't protect her," he explained haltingly.

"Oh, Hatori…" she said softly.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, and she was sure that that was the case. "So I erased her memories. All of them. I erased the love she felt for me and all the good memories that we had made from her mind. She forgot, and she got better. Now she's married. Happily married, I might add."

"And you're all alone…" she trailed off.

Hatori smiled sadly once more and shook his head. "You misunderstand, Sitara-san. It is not pity, nor anything of that sort, that I want from you. I know that I was in the wrong because I couldn't protect her. I am serving my penance for what I couldn't achieve then. I just needed to tell someone with an open mind. To tell my side and my feelings about. Like I said, a purely selfish reason."

He stopped and leaned back, not looking at her. Sitara looked at him with wide eyes before shooting to her feet. The sound of the chair moving back all of a sudden caused the doctor to open his eyes and stare at her. She stood, glaring at the doctor, though she wasn't actually glaring at _him_, but the thoughts running through her head. "Hatori-san, I am sorry if I'm being rude or inconsiderate to the man that blinded you, but he _blinded you_! There are no buts about it. He meant to hurt you, for whatever reason it was. And you're self-denial about it is absolutely frustrating. She's forgotten about you. I think it's about time that you let her fade and allow yourself to move on in life.

"It wasn't either of your faults that you got hurt, or that she almost killed herself. It was the one you had to ask permission from. He's the one who hurt you. He knew what that would do. For all you know, he probably planned it all. He was jealous of you having happiness." She paused, stood up, and began pacing back and forth in front of him. Hatori just watched and listened. "He's probably really miserable and shouldn't even have the right to choose the destiny of those in the Zodiac."

She stopped and turned towards him, then backed up when she saw that he was right in front of her. Fear lanced through her when she saw his eyes, once a cool green, now a glittering emerald. She backed up, but was pulled up short when Hatori grabbed her shoulders. He leaned in closely, until they were eye to eye.

"I will ask you this only once, Sitara-san. Do not insult him. He doesn't deserve what you've said about him and he has his reasons for being the way he is and I will accept anything he asks or demands of me. I have no choice. And regardless of what you say, I was at fault for Kana's condition after the accident." He released her and turned, walking back to his bed. He began to make the bed, pulling the sheets and blankets into place. When he was complete, he turned to face her again. He walked up to the door and stopped momentarily.

"I am sorry for losing my temper, Sitara-san. And I am sorry for thrusting my problems onto you, seeing as how I had no right to do so. You may give me the decision on whether you want to keep your memories or not. If you choose to keep them, I will have to ask for your pledge of honor and a swear from you saying that you will not tell anyone of what you've learned without the severest of consequences."

He didn't say anymore and ignored her half-hearted plea for him to stop. He ignored her apologies and just walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sita sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands. A large half sigh, half groan escaped her lips.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**And that is chapter 5. A few things because of this chapter. I have to explain a few things.**

**1) In the 11th manga, you find out that Akito is actually the god figure, the one who keeps all of them together. **

**2) This was actually in one of the mangas and I actually checked this out. It's true that the seahorse is closer to the dragon than, say, the komodo dragon. And the translation is really roughly "dragon's child."**

**3) Yeah, that's basically what Hatori is there for. He erased Kana's and Yuki's friends' memories when things got rough. If you've read the manga, or saw the anime, then you already know this, but oh well…**

**Anyways, that's it. Thanks for reading. PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Never What It Seems_ **

**Chapter 6**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I didn't mean for it to. But it's longer than the others, so I guess you can be happy with that. Sorry for the last chapter. I didn't really mean to make Hatori so…OOC, but that was just how I imagined the cursed talking about Akito's actions. None of them want to believe the worst in him, after all. Ah well. This contains a bit OOC-ness on Hatori's side again, but not nearly as much. Enjoy. Read and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

Sitara awoke groggily, at first unaware of where she was. When she didn't immediately feel Kyro's usual morning greeting, her eyes opened wide as what had occurred last night and where she was now hit her. She shot up in the bed, her eyes scanning the room. There was no one there.

She stood and walked back and forth across the room, thinking about last night. _Who could have that much control over someone that they would inspire that kind of loyalty? _An image of Hatori's cold face entered her mind and she shuttered a bit. _He was so intense. And so sure that the man who attacked him had only meant for good to come out of his actions. But why? How could he take that from someone. He seemed so…strong when I first met him._

She stopped pacing. She had to do something. Anything to help Hatori find out the truth. To realize that the man who blinded him was a bastard who needed to pay. But to do that, she needed help.

_The job will have to wait. Devon will have to forgive me. This is more important to me. I have to find someone._

_But who?_ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a name surfaced. Shigure. Sitara twitched at the thought of the pervert. Her shoulders sagged. _As much as I don't like him and want to beat the living hell out of him, I have to get him to help me. He's the only one that I am sure can help me get through to Hatori…my god, I'm going to hate this._

Determined, she walked out of the room, pausing when she didn't hear anything. She walked around the office until she came upon a piece of paper on his desk. Curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up and read it.

"What right does he have to say that? Of all things that should be the last thing that man says. Hmph! Couldn't even say good-bye. Stupid egotistical man…Ugh!"

She dropped the letter that the dragon had left her as a sudden thought struck her. _Kyro! I haven't fed him!_

The letter floated to the ground, landing neatly on Hatori's paperwork on the floor.

'_Sitara Sohma-san,_

_I would like to ask your forgiveness for what I said yesterday and the threat that I gave you. I believe it would be best if you just forgot about anything you heard or saw. Do not discuss it with anyone or I must perform my job. Again, I am sorry. If you would like, there is food in the refrigerator. I didn't think it necessary that we talk at all this morning. I hope I have not caused you any grief. And try to keep an open mind. Some things aren't always what they seem._

_Hatori Sohma'_

The door slammed shut as she raced out of his office and ran towards her house.

* * *

A sigh escaped Hatori's lips as he jerked himself awake for the tenth time since he had come to Ayame's shop. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night and he was paying for it now. He didn't know why he had come here of all places, but he was afraid that he would kill Shigure if he had to see him at the moment. To use _that_ of all things as blackmail. One of these days he would have to get the dog back, but not with his mind still ringing from the conversation with Sitara Sohma last night.

The girl had been so adamant about Akito being a bastard that for one split second, he had believed her and had riled himself up. But that moment had passed just as quickly as it had come and guilt had assailed him. That's what had made him snap at her. It wasn't his utter belief in Akito. Quite the opposite, in fact. It was his doubt in the head of the house that had angered him. His wavering loyalty. She had inspired it, so he had taken it out on her. And he hadn't even been able to face her this morning.

_I was a coward to sneak out. But I couldn't face her. I don't know if the loyalty to Akito would withstand another beating. And I don't think I could stand to turn against the head. I won't betray the rest of them, especially not Akito. That girl will never cause me to-_

"Harii?" Ayame's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since you got here and you're just staring off into space. This isn't like you. Did something happen?"

Hatori shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm fine, Ayame. Just didn't get much sleep last night."

The snake's eyes flashed and he stood up. He placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "Oh, Harii! You finally found love, didn't you? She's what kept you up all night, isn't it? Oh, Harii, I'm so glad for you! Of course, you can always thank me for pushing you in that direction!"

"Ayame-" he began.

"You must tell me who she is, Harii! I simply must meet this wonderful woman! She who conquered the torn and protected dragon!"

"Ayame-"

"Where is she?" Ayame looked around, as if expecting the girl to appear out of nowhere. "You must introduce us, Harii!" the silver-haired man fairly yelled as he interrupted Hatori once more. Hatori twitched.

"Ayame-" he tried once more.

"Simply amazing! She is simply amazing. Have the you thanked her thoroughly by making lo-"

"Ayame! Stop right there. Don't say another word." Hatori's voice was quieter than normal, warning the snake that he wasn't in the best of moods. He shut his mouth instantly and looked at the dragon with shining eyes.

"Yes, Harii?"

Hatori sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Ayame hated to be wrong and in this, he was dead wrong. _Well, she did keep me up for the entire night, but it wasn't for the reasons that he thinks. Damn me and thinking about what she said, for even considering what she had ranted about Akito and his supposed cruelty._

"Ayame, have you ever doubted Akito's sincerity and the love he says that he has for us?" The words came out before he knew what he was saying.

He glanced up quickly to judge Ayame's reaction, but the snake just blinked at him with wide eyes. His eyes then softened with understanding. "You're afraid that Akito will not let you become happy, aren't you, Harii?" He threw his head back and smiled at the ceiling. "Well, I can definitely say that I have doubted our head's intentions and motives. Every time I see someone that could possibly be my bride and my true love, I think of Akito and the notion leaves my mind as suddenly as it came."

"Do you…feel guilty at all for that?"

The snake shook his head. "I can't. Not when I see all the horrible things that our 'God' has done to so many of us. He treats Kyou lower than the dirt he walks on, which a lot of the Sohma do because he's the cat, but now, after all this time, I can't stand to see him treated as such. He's a really good kid, smart, too. He deserves more than that. And Hiro. Akito destroyed Hiro's confidence when he struck Kisa. But it wasn't only Hiro who got hurt by that. When he did that, he not only took away Hiro's need to stand by Kisa, he sentenced Kisa to a life of teasing and ridicule because Hiro was afraid to put her in danger. He destroyed any chance that Yuki had to have a normal life for most of his teenage years by locking him in that room and beating him. But, of course, I never even tried to help him, though I'm sure I could have. But…Yuki was Akito's favorite, and look at how he treats him. It's horrible. And you, Hatori-"

"We already know that story. No need to tell it again, Ayame." Hatori interrupted hastily, unnerved by the silver-haired man's uncharacteristic seriousness.

Ayame nodded once, then looked at the dragon, a smile in his eyes. "But, come now, Harii. What made you ask such a question? Did this girl inspire you to question our head? She must be very convincing indeed."

"If you call slapping me and screaming in my face convincing, then yes, I'd say she was very convincing," he muttered.

Ayame laughed. "Harii, she…she _slapped_ you? What a delightful girl! And what would this little wonder's name be?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I would hardly call her 'delightful,' Ayame. She's got the temper that could rival even Kagura's," At this the snake gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "and she has a deep love for her dog that is probably bigger than her. But she was entertaining."

"Name?"

"Sitara Sohma. She was just transferred to the main house a few days ago. She's already taken a disliking to our own dog of the zodiac."

"Aw, Gure-san has already met her and I haven't? How rude of you, Harii!"

"I didn't introduce them. She was sent to me by Shigure to deliver a message that I hardly think is worth retelling about. She met his editor and Honda-san as well. But nothing will ever come out of any of this. I have asked her to avoid me, as well as asking her to forget."

Ayame blinked. "Forget? Forget what, Harii?"

Hatori sighed. He hadn't meant to blurt that out. _Oh well. I can't exactly not tell him now. _"She knows, Ayame. She ran into me and I transformed. She thought she was crazy when I talked to her."

"Did she really? Very interesting. And does Akito know that she knows, Harii? I can tell that you haven't erased her memory, so I can only assume that either Akito told you to let her alone, or you haven't told him quite yet. Am I right to bet on the latter?"

"You're correct. I didn't want to delete her memories. Besides, she didn't want me to."

"And when have you ever been one to go by what others want, Harii? I seem to recall a few times that you've made me stay in bed or get some shots because you thought it was best." Ayame said, smiling.

"That was different, Ayame, and you know it. I am a doctor and I know what's best for you when it comes down to medical things, but personal and emotional problems, I have no clue about."

"As we can obviously tell now." Hatori growled softly and Ayame laughed. "Joking, Harii, just joking."

"Hn. I must be leaving. Sorry to just dump this on you. I swear to you that I didn't come here with the sole intention of telling you this. I actually didn't even mean to say anything that I did. But," he stood and looked at Ayame, who was gazing at him with admiration. "I am glad that I did. Thank you for understanding, Ayame. Until next time."

"You will allow me to meet her, Harii? The next time the two of you meet, right? I would love to meet this wonder woman that has chipped the ice."

"Chipped the ice?" He asked dumbly.

Ayame shook his head and stood as well. He walked with Hatori until they reached the door of his shop. Mine was off today, so the shop was closed for the time being. Hatori walked outside, then looked back, nodding in thanks.

"If I ever meet her again, I'll bring her by to meet you."

Ayame beamed at him and struck a dramatic pose. "Oh Harii! You really do care about me! You love me more than Gure-san, don't you! That makes me so happy!"

Hatori didn't wait until he was done. He turned and walked away, shaking his head. _He can seem completely reliable once minute, then absolutely out of it the next. _He slowly trekked to his office, intent on working hard enough to forget the girl who had turned his life around.

* * *

Ayame waited until his friend was out of earshot before he ran to the phone and dialed Shigure's number. The phone on the other side rang twice before it was picked up. Ayame was completely shaken by what Hatori had told him, but he wasn't going to completely betray his friend's trust. He'd just tell Shigure the basics.

"Gure-san, how are you! I have wonderful news to tell you!"

"Can't you at least wait for me to give the phone to that stupid dog before you start screaming on the line!" a very mad and weary Kyou yelled into the phone, catching the snake off guard.

"Kyonkiitchi! How are you? Do you want to hear the good news too? Is that why you picked up the phone? Could you feel that it was me and you just felt the urge to answer the phone! How delightful!" Kyou sputtered and stared at the phone on the other side of the line. "But really, I must speak with Gure-san, so be a good boy and give him the phone."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, YOU DAMN SNAKE?! I AM NOT A DOG OR THAT DAMN RAT BROTHER OF YOU- oomph!" his tirade was quickly cut off by a large crash.

Ayame looked at the phone with a bit of worry, but nothing could deter him from his mission. "Hello? Kyonkiitchi? Are you there? Are you okay?"

"That stupid cat is fine. Nii-san, what do you want?" Yuki's soft, weary voice traveled over the phone.

"I would love to get to know you better so that you can admire me for the wonderful brother that I am, of course, my dear brother! Would you like to-"

"What do you _really_ want, nii-san?" his brother cut in.

Ayame laughed and shook his head. "Ah, Yuki-kun. You can always see through me, can't you? Well, anyways, I need to talk to Gure-san, so if you will, please pass him the phone."

Yuki grunted and called Shigure. The dog came a few minutes later and picked up the phone, preparing himself for a loud tirade that Ayame was known for. "Yes, Aaya?"

Ayame looked around slightly before speaking. His voice was much lower than normal. "Gure-san, you've met the new girl, the new Sohma that came to your house the other day?"

"Yes, yes I have. Lovely girl, though just a few years younger than us. Headstrong, as well. Why do you ask?"

"Gure-san. I believe we must begin some very delicate plans." Ayame stated vaguely, knowing that Shigure would only need that.

Shigure immediately understood what his friend was talking about, having already had the same thoughts as him yesterday. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Aaya. Where do we start? And how do we keep it a secret from Harii?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**A/N: Ok, so sorry for this taking so long. It wasn't my intention to take this long. Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Reviews are nice, no matter what they are. I like them, and I'll try to respond to them, if I can. Anyways, this is my second week of my promise, and I've kept it so far. I'm not sure which story will be updated next, but it'll either be this one, or The Underserving Love. Thanks to all who have read this story and reviewed. I appreciate it. Now, on to the chapter.

* * *

**

Sitara arrived at Shigure's house before noon the next day. The previous day had been spent doing her original job to get her mind off of what she would be doing the next day. She investigated Akito and everyone around him, as well as avoiding Hatori at all possible times. She wasn't sure she could talk to him just yet without giving into the urge to deck him for that weak attempt at an apology.

It had been easier said than done. The doctor seemed to be everywhere that Akito was. She later found out from a small, cute, if not annoying, little blonde boy that Hatori was Akito's personal doctor. When asked about Akito, the brown-eyed child became a bit somber and muttered something along the line of the head of their house being very sickly, which was news to Sitara. There had been no medical record of the head in any of her data, so she had assumed that he was almost perfectly healthy, aside from the normal sicknesses.

She had spent the better part of the day asking questions of the people who lived around the house. None of them seemed to be suspicious, but they also probably just assumed that she was trying to learn more about him for other reasons. She didn't learn much, other than the fact that Hatori didn't seemed at all bothered while he talked with Akito, which wasn't the case with almost everyone else who had to interact with the head. It seemed as if a dark cloud descended on those who had to converse with him, and she couldn't blame them. Akito seemed very rude, as well as self-centered.

_I wonder what his deal is. He seems like such an asshole. Wonder why Hatori doesn't just slap him once in a while. He's much older than he is. I know for a fact that I would have. He's so accommodating to the brat, it makes me sick. _

Which brought her to her other problem. She had tried to ignore the doctor and her thoughts regarding him, but she just didn't seem to be able to. So, here she was, in the worst possible place she could have thought to be. Even her brother's stepmother's house wasn't as dreaded as this. Resigned, she reached up and raised her hand to knock on the wood. As she did so, the door flew open and she came face to face with the object of her anxiety.

Shigure smiled broadly as he saw the girl in his path. He threw his hands in the air and almost hugged, before he saw the look on her face. He chose to ignore it, even as a vague thought came to his mind, telling him that she looked much the same way that Hatori did when he had to deal with his antics. He pushed it aside and ushered her in.

"Sitara-chan! What a wonderful surprise! And just as I was about to go and find you myself! How was your day? Fun? How do you like your new home? To your liking, I hope?"

She had to stop him by holding her hand up, else he would have continued talking without giving her a chance to answer. She stopped herself from correcting him and telling him not to call her -chan. When he paused and looked at her curiously, she shook her head. "Stop. It's fine living here. My day hasn't been the best. And why were you looking for me?"

Shigure's smile never wavered. "Why, because we need your help, Sitara-chan!"

She quirked an eyebrow at that one. "We? And…who exactly is 'we,' Shigure-san?"

"Me and 'Gure-san, of course!" She jumped at the new voice, which came from behind Shigure. A man around the same age as Shigure and herself with long silver hair and golden eyes. Sitara couldn't help but stare at him, his coloring and manner was so odd. He draped himself on Shigure, but the dog didn't seem to mind, so she didn't comment on it.

"And who might you be, sir?"

Shigure slapped his forehead and nodded to the other man. "What was I thinking, not introducing you to him before? Sitara-chan, this is Ayame Sohma. He's a friend of mine and Harii's. Aaya, this is Sitara Sohma, the newest edition to our little closed family."

Ayame immediately disentangled himself from Shigure and stepped in front of him to smile down at her. He grabbed her hand, causing her to inadvertently tense up. But all he did was kiss her hand and release it. "A pleasure, m'lady. Now, you must come in and let us tell you what we need your help for. I'm sure that you will be interested."

_I doubt that._ Sitara said to herself, but smiled as she was helplessly dragged inside by the silver-haired man. She looked around, reacquainting herself with the house and its inhabitants. When she was seated and facing the two who had somehow convinced her to come inside, the girl who she remembered as Tohru came bustling in with a tray of tea.

When she saw Sitara she stopped. "Oh…S-Sitara-san! I didn't know you were coming by! I must make some more tea."

Sitara raised her hand once more. It seemed the only way to stop them, aside from slapping them silly. "Don't worry. I came in unannounced and I don't want to bother you, seeing as how I'm not going to be here long."

"Oh, don't worry about that! Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun will be home soon, so I need to be making more anyways. Just enjoy yourself while you wait." With that, the girl was gone, back into the kitchen. Sitara couldn't help the sigh that escaped.

She glared at Shigure as his laugh rang out. "Don't worry about it, Sitara-chan. Tohru-kun is always like that. She likes to do that kind of stuff. Now, before we forget, we must get you to help us."

_They aren't even going to ask me why I came here in the first place._ But she knew she wouldn't get it out until they were finished, so she just sat back and listened.

Seeing that their audience was listening, both men looked at each other, having already planned this out the night before. When they turned back to her, their eyes were gleaming. Ayame was the first to speak.

"We need your help with helping Harii. It's-"

She held up her hand, shaking her head at the same time. "No. I'm on my own mission to help the guy, but since he's intent on wanting me to not talk to him, I doubt anything I try is going to help, so give up that venture now. The man doesn't want to be helped."

The two men shared a knowing smile. "Ah, but we know something you don't. Harii doesn't really want you to ignore him or the other way around. He doesn't like such a bad approach to things."

"Except that he told me in a damnable letter he wrote for me when he forced me to stay in his office since it was raining so much. And he was seriously mad at me when I insulted someone obviously important to him because I thought he was wrong. Besides, there isn't much you can tell me that I don't already know. He told me more than you would think." As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately shut it and put her hand over it. She had told Hatori she wouldn't tell anyone what he had told her, but these two just made her want to tell them.

"Hm, so there _is_ something we didn't know. We didn't know about that letter. But, nevertheless, I am sure that he doesn't mind. After all, he did mention you when he came and complained earlier," Ayame put in.

She shook her head. "Complained is the word that tells me he doesn't want to talk to me again. Which means that I can't help him. So, just forget I even came here." She stood and began to turn around.

"Wait! How did you want to help Harii? It's odd that someone such as yourself would want to help someone you just met. What would make you want to do this?" Shigure's questions stopped her and caused her to face them once more, this time with a hard expression on her face that took both men aback.

"You want to know why I want to help? Because he's miserable and delusional and I can't stand either. He seems like he'd be a pretty good guy to talk to, but he's so damned hung up on this girl, Kana, and whoever the jackass is who half-blinded him, that he can't see anything in front of him. That's why."

Shigure raised an eyebrow, very interested in her response. He pushed himself up to a standing position and put his hand on Ayame's shoulder. "May we be excused for a moment?"

Confused, Sitara nodded and the two men left, walking into the kitchen. As soon as he was sure that she couldn't hear them, Ayame launched into his speech. "She is absolutely perfect for him, 'Gure. Stubborn, and with a will to overcome even the hardheaded dragon that our friend is cursed with. We must get her to help, no matter what. She s the key to his happiness!"

Shigure smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know she is, Aaya. But now we have to convince her and Harii that. And to do that, we have to get her to go along with our plan."

Ayame bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Yes! But how? Both are stubborn, and she's convinced that he never wants to see her again and vice versa."

"But she could be more stubborn than him, so maybe her want to help him will be stronger than his aversion to an awkward situation. And, we are two of the best people to convince her."

They exchanged a look before smiling and walking back inside the room. They saw that Tohru had already made the tea and had laid it down, along with some rice balls. Sitara was just looking at all of the food, her mouth watering, but she didn't want to seem rude, so she kept to herself. She glanced up as they entered and seated themselves once more. Shigure was the first to speak.

"Now, Sitara-chan, we would like your help in convincing Harii to let go. He is our friend, and we believe that you would be the best person for the job."

"Perfect, in fact. You simply are the only person who can help him, and if you don't, poor Harii could be stuck as he is forever!" came Ayame's overdramatic input.

Sitara looked at the both, confusion clouding her eyes. _How much do they know about Hatori-san's life? They say they are friends with him, but are they that trustworthy?_

Shigure could see her thoughts flit across her face as easily as if she had spoken them aloud. _We must get rid of that doubt once and for all. Harii said he had told her everything about us, but he obviously hadn't told her about Akito being the one who wounded him. So maybe…_ "Sitara-chan. Harii did tell you about the, uh, well…" he acted as if he tripped over his words, looking down to hide the smirk that formed on his lips when he thought about how he was playing with her.

Sitara took the bait, her brows scrunching together. "The what?"

Ayame caught on, and played his part well. "Why, you know. About him…he did tell you everything, yes? The secret of our family? Of why this part of the family is so enclosed and how very few are allowed to come in here?"

She blinked. She knew what they were talking about, but she didn't want to say it for fear that she may have misjudged what she thought they were hinting at. "He told me a secret, but he never mentioned anyone else that was included in the secret. But what he did tell me included twelve people and…abilities they had," she replied tactfully.

Ayame fairly jumped up and cheered. So he had been right and Hatori hadn't lied. She knew. "That's wonderful. And it also makes this much easier. You see, Sitara-san, we are part of that secret. Let me give you a demonstration."

With that said, he did stand and hugged the woman, causing her to squeak in surprise when smoke surrounded them both. She coughed until the smoke finally cleared. When she was able to see, she had to hold back a scream at the sight of a snake lying in her lap, looking up at her with the same golden eyes as the man who had hugged her.

"Wha…what the…?"she began, but couldn't continue.

The snake seemed to smile at her, but she shook her head and dismissed the thought almost immediately. There was no way a snake could smile at her. Then again, there was no way a man could turn into a snake or a dragon, either, so she supposed it could be possible.

"Don't be surprised, Sitara-san! And don't be nervous. I assure you that I am a perfectly safe, as well as admirable snake," Ayame said, his snake form moving underneath his clothes to rest on her legs directly. She had to resist the urge to throw him off, but she didn't know what would happen if she did. When she looked up at Shigure, he was smirking at the snake and shaking his head.

"Aaya, you should have warned her before you did that. You almost terrified the girl to death."

"Nonsense. There would be no reason for her to be scared of me. Right, Sitara-san?"

"N…no. You just startled me, is all," she sputtered.

The snake looked at Shigure with triumph. "See? Now, as I was saying, you are perfect for this job. Not only do you have an urge to help Harii, you know one of his biggest secrets. As you can see, I am the snake, and 'Gure here is the dog of the zodiac. So don't be frightened."

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to reply, Shigure instead cut in. "Now will you agree to listen to our proposal, Sitara-chan?"

"Call me Sita," she said absently, not wanting to here her full name by these people who knew nothing about her.

Shigure beamed. It was going better than they could have imagined. It seemed that this woman was, indeed, the ideal choice for their little plan. "So, I take it that you are in?"

Sitara nodded. "Yes. Now, tell me this plan of yours." _The sooner this strange urge to help this man get over his problem is over, the sooner I can get back to my actual paying job._

"Great! Now-" Before Shigure began to relay their plan to the willing woman, smoke arose from Ayame and Sitara felt something much bigger on her lap than the snake.

She gasped. Shigure held his breath. Ayame said, "Oh dear. I do believe you should probably close your eyes, Sita."

She did without hesitation this time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Never What It Seems**_

**_Chapter 8_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Wow...this one was almost not on time. But, I got it in, so that's good. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine**. Have fun with that one.

* * *

A loud crash sounded throughout the office, accompanied by a yelp of surprise. This was soon followed by, "What the hell is your problem, huh! You're the one who snuck up on me!" Which was heard by anyone in the near vicinity of Hatori's office. The few near there turned and stared at the building with worry and concern, as well as just a tad bit of curiosity, but none would dare just waltz into the cold doctor's office without a good reason. Curiosity wasn't one of those good reasons.

Back in the office, Hatori still stood where he was, staring in wide-eyed surprise at the woman standing, hands on hips, at the door of his inner office. The multiple pieces of glass that were once thermometers, beakers, syringes, and tubes on the floor accounted for the crash. Mouth agape, the dragon didn't know whether to say anything, or try to pick up the mess on the floor. In the end, his mouth took over that decision.

"Wha…what are you doing here, Sitara-san?"

Sita exhaled slowly. _Well, so far so good. At least he hasn't demanded I get out immediately._ "I was reassigned."

Hatori's head tilted to the side. "And what does that have to do with me? Shouldn't you get to your new position?"

"I am here. Did no one tell you? I'm your new assistant."

No answer. Just a blank stare from the doctor. She knew that no one had told him because she hadn't really been assigned anywhere. But, hopefully, if he did have a problem with it, he would go to Ayame, Shigure, or one of the others that had helped in forming this plan. All of them were hoping against hope that he wouldn't bother to ask Akito, because, then, their entire ruse would be blown out the window. But, Shigure and Ayame were convinced that he wouldn't even ask for confirmation.

_If I really considered it before taking this on, I would never have agreed to this plan. It'll never work.

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_The smoke cleared and a very bare Ayame flew off of Sita's lap and raced into another room, carrying his discarded clothing with him. After a few seconds, he came back in, looking as if nothing had happened/_

"_You can open your eyes now, Sita-chan." he said cheerfully._

_The woman peeked with one eye, then opened both as she saw nothing wrong with the scene in front of her. Ayame took his place where he was before, while Shigure stood and asked Tohru to tell Kyou and Yuki to come in when they got home. Sita cocked her head. _

"_Who are they? And should we really talk about it with them in here?"_

_Shigure laughed. "Sita-chan, don't worry. They are part of the Zodiac and I'm positive that they will want to know about and participate in our plan. They, too, are concerned for Harii, though in their own ways. Oh yes! Silly me, I almost forgot!" Shigure stood and ran for the phone at the end of the room. He picked it up, dialed a number and waited. When the other person on the line answered, he placed his hand over the phone and spoke quietly._

_While he did this, Ayame turned back to Sita and smiled. "A few things I should probably warn you about Kyonkiitchi and Yuki-kun. Kyonkiitchi is the cat who is generally laughed at, hated, and basically shunned by the other members of the Sohma family and he's very…bitter about it. And Yuki-kun, my dearest brother who is the exact opposite of me, is simply loveable! Oh, but you should see him! He's very popular, just like his older brother, so you know where he gets his charm."_

_She didn't have a chance to respond because Shigure came back, a smug smile on his face. "Haru, Kisa, Ritsu, Momiji, Kagura and a very reluctant Hiro are coming over. They are willing to help. Now, we just have to wait. They won't be long."_

"_Who are all these people? And why are they coming over?" Sita asked, her eyes darting from one to the other in confusion._

"_Why, they're some of the other members of the Zodiac and very intent on getting Harii out of his self-induced misery, of course! You have no idea how long we've tried, Sita-chan. You're the only one who's been able to crack the ice a bit. So, our excitement is understandable."_

_She didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip of it, waiting with the two. Soon, Tohru came in with two boys, both of them arguing. In the few days that she'd been there, she hadn't encountered these two. One, an orange-haired boy with cat-like eyes, was yelling at the top of his lungs about how he was going to defeat a "damn rat," which she had to assume was the other boy. This one, a violet-haired boy with matching eyes, didn't say a word to the other. Judging from what Ayame had told her earlier, she had to assume that the orange-haired boy was Kyou, while the other one was Yuki. Neither seemed happy to be there, which was the exact opposite of Shigure. The dog stood and greeted them, though he backed away quickly enough when both turned equally lethal death glares on him. _

"_What the hell was the point of telling Tohru to herd us in here, huh, you stupid dog?" Kyou demanded._

_Yuki nodded and pointed to Ayame, who was already standing and walking towards them. He didn't seem at all bothered by the glare he was receiving from his brother. "And what is he doing here?"_

"_Oh, Yuki-kun! Don't treat me as if I'm nothing at all to you! I am your big brother, after all!" Yuki didn't even react to the snake, but held out his hand, effectively stopping the silver-haired man in his tracks. "Why, Yuki-kun, do you not love me? Oh, the horrible emptiness that fills me now that I know tha-"_

"_Nii-san, what _are_ you doing here?"_

_At that time, tired of being completely ignored, Sita cleared her throat rather loudly, catching everyone in the room's attention. Both boys stared at her as if she were an alien while Shigure and Ayame grinned widely. Tohru was stuck staring at everyone with a worried expression. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupt this very odd conversation, but I'm not one to sit by idly and just observe. May I please have an introduction, even though I'm pretty sure that I already know both of your names."_

_Ayame fairly jumped for joy at her interruption. "Isn't she just the best person for him, Gure-san! Amazing!"_

_Shigure chuckled and nodded his head. Kyou and Yuki just looked from Sita to Shigure, to Ayame, then back to Sita. Kyou was the first to speak._

"_And who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm Sitara Sohma. I was transferred to this part of the Sohma estate a few days ago. You are Kyou Sohma, correct?"_

_Kyou looked taken aback. "How do you know me?"_

"_I was told about you. And you are Yuki Sohma?" she asked, looking at Yuki._

_Yuki nodded. "Yes I am, Sitara-san .To what do we owe this visit?"_

_Ayame tsk-ed and waggled his finger at his younger brother, not giving Sita a chance to answer. "Now, now, Yuki-kun, you'll find out soon enough. For now, we have to wait for the others to get here. And while we wait, how about some snacks? Tohru, be a dear a go fetch us some refreshments, will you?"_

"_Don't treat her like a slave!" both boys yelled in unison._

_Sita blinked at the same time that Shigure laughed. Both boys shut their mouths almost immediately, a blush staining their cheeks. After a brief silence, a knock on the door sounded. Tohru, being the kind of girl she is, rushed to the door, calling out that she was coming. A few seconds later, she returned. In her wake came six people, all with curious faces. The first to come in was a nice looking boy, around the age of seventeen with oddly colored black and white hair and grey, kind eyes. Next came one of the cutest little girls she had ever seen, with orange-brown hair and matching eyes. Eyes that were looking at her with inquisition. Right behind her, Sita had to take a step back from the young boy glaring at her with eyes possessing knowledge that shouldn't have been present in one so young as he. The next one walked in cautiously. Sita had to take a second look at this one. At first she had thought it was a young woman walking in, but after taking another glance, she realized that it was a man dressed in a kimono. She determined not to ask about it. Next came an ordinary girl with a cat backpack. Her dark brown hair almost reached past her shoulders and she looked like a normal, happy-go-lucky kid. Finally, a familiar face came in. It was the young blonde boy from before, the one she'd asked about Akito. His light brown eyes were innocence in itself, but she knew that he could be a little mischievous. _

_The blonde saw her and smiled. "This is her, Shigure-san? I've already met her, but I thought she was just a visitor."_

"_Shut it, rabbit. Now, you stupid dog, tell us why the hell we're here."_

_The newcomers all looked at Kyou as if he'd grown another arm out of his back. The black and white-haired boy spoke. "You don't know, Kyou? Did Shigure-senpai and Ayame-san not tell you?"_

_The cat shook his head. "Obviously not, you damn cow."_

_Ayame interrupted. "Well, now we can tell you, Kyonkiitchi!"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU DAMN SNAKE!"_

"_Well that's not very nice, Kyou-kun. Maybe we should just leave you out of our plans." Shigure said, shaking his head in disappointment. "But, since you're already here, you might as well know. Just calm down and you and Yuki-kun will know soon enough."_

_Yuki nodded, as did Kyou, albeit after a while and rather sullenly. Shigure smiled indulgently and began. "Now, to make introductions, since only a few of you have actually had the pleasure of meeting Sita-chan. She is new to the Sohma household, as all of you know. What you don't know is that she knows about us. And yes, I am talking about the Zodiac curse. What she doesn't know is your names and what animal you are. Now, seeing as how Tohru isn't one of us and she's already made us some tea and Sita-chan's acquaintance, how about you get us some rice balls, hmm?"_

_Tohru, being just a bit clueless, nodded and walked off happily, Yuki and Kyou growling at Shigure the same way they had done with Ayame earlier. When she was gone, Ayame took over. _

"_Now, shall we begin with the introductions?"_

_One by one, she learned al of their names, as well as their Zodiac animals. Hatsuharu was the caw, Kisa the tiger, Hiro the ram, Ritsu the monkey, Kagura the boar, and Momiji was the rabbit. She actually found that out because the young boy had gotten rather excited when it came to his turn that he ran at her and hugged her, transforming. This resulted in Sita being told to hold the rabbit until the meeting was over so that he wouldn't change back .Momiji also received a few hits on the head from Kyou and a scolding from both Yuki and Hiro. When it was finally her turn, she stood and faced them all the best she could, which was hard, to say in the least. They had all sat rather scattered._

"_My name is Sitara Sohma. And am I to assume that all of you want to help with whatever plan that Shigure-san and Ayame-san," she ignored their pleas to call them -chan and continued. "have come up with?"_

_Haru spoke up once more. "Well, we don't really know the plan. But we know that it will be ultimately beneficial to Hatori-san, so yes." Nods all around from everyone else in agreement._

_When no one said anything, Kyou sighed loudly. "Well, you damn dog? Are you gonna tell us this plan or make us wait till the new year?"_

"_My, aren't we impatient, Kyou-kun? You know, patience is a virtue." Shigure admonished. He received as glare for his efforts. "Fine, fine. If you insist. Now, Aaya and I have determined that only Sita-chan can help Harii. We can all admit that we've tried to help in some ways, and that none of them worked. Well, she managed to get through to him, if only a little, and even that progress must be admired. So, we have devised a plan to help Harii. But, we need your help, all of you."_

_Ayame took over after that. "Now, you know how brilliant I am, and I know that you can't help but admire me, but take a moment out of your admiration time to listen to me." Eye rolls all around. "We are going to help set up a few situations for Sita-chan and Harii. It might seem a bit cruel to you all, but we are going to make history repeat itself, but with a different ending this time." There was a pause as he let this sink in. "We are go-"_

"_Wait. You mean, the thing with Kana?" Momiji asked from his position in Sita's arms. His voice sounded concerned and, when she looked around, everyone's face matched it._

_Ayame nodded. "Yes, but we are going to hope for a happier ending. One that Harii and Sita-chan will be happy with. Now, we are going to place Sita-chan in Harii's office as his new assistant and she will help. At the same time, she ill be trying to do what she does best. Ruffle Harii's feathers and get him to think a little outside the box again."_

"_Any questions that Harii might have about Sita-chan's transfer to his office must be met with planned answers that won't give us away. And believe me, there will be questions, mostly about whether we can get her out if she does her part right." Sitara snorted, but Shigure chose to ignore it. "So, this is our story."_

"_Wait, Ayame-san," Kagura said. "Won't this hurt Hatori-san because of the memories? I mean, doesn't this brng all the pain back?"_

_For the first time, Ayame and Shigure hesitated. They glanced at each other, then Shigure answered, this time more somber than the past few minutes. "Kagura-kun. We know how much this will cost us, and if Harii ever finds out, we'll be dead, but it's for his own good. Nice things in life only come through sadness and pain. So, we think this is the best way. And believe me, we have tried to think of countless ways of doing this."_

_The two looked so serious that the others knew how hard this was for them, despite their carefree attitudes. One by one, everyone learned their lines and the story was told. Countless times, Sitara heard their cover story, the one Hatori would soon become familiar with. She agreed to act her part. To keep away suspicion, she would have to act just as disgruntled and mad about being placed in his near vicinity as he was. _

Which shouldn't be that hard, considering that I do feel that way. But, it may be hard to keep up later. _she thought._

_Haru seemed to be the only one with a problem with it. His argument was that there could be something else done about this, but since he couldn't come up with anything, and hadn't so far been able to get under his skin, he had to agree to it. Soon, they all agreed. It was Hatori's only chance. _

_After hours of preparation, Tohru made some dinner for them all, causing Kyou and Yuki to grumble once again. She didn't know why, but it seemed that both of them had some feelings towards the girl, but she wasn't sure. And it seemed Tohru was just as clueless as her. Soon, Sitara left the meeting, leaving them all to talk some more. She headed back to her temporary home and went to sleep after feeding her dog._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not gonna comment, I guess. Well, you don't have to show me around. Just…tell me what I have to do."

Hatori wordlessly took her into a vacant room, the same one that Kana had used when she had worked here. HE shook the stray thought that entered his mind, comparing the two. _Stop that. Don't even go back to that time. This now, not then. She isn't anything like Kana. _Yet, no matter how much he tried to convince himself of that, the more doubts came into his mind.

Sita couldn't even begin to imagine the thoughts racing through the doctor's head, but for the time being, she didn't care. Hatori eventually left her in her office, gathering papers and sorting them. He had barely said more than a few words, and all of them had been completely relevant to the task at hand. No small talk.

_Guess this'll be pretty easy to pull off. At least, the disgruntled part. _She sighed and continued working, her mind on the plan that had been formed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Never What It Seems**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. Hope it's good, even if it is a little shorter than the others. I'm sorry if it jumps a little, but I'm going to try to make it clearer in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know why she's here? You had to have heard something about her reassignment."

"I'm sorry, Harii, but I can't say that I know anything about it. And I should have heard about it, seeing as how I am a very important person in this family."

Hatori sighed. He had been trying to get information from everyone he could think of, mainly the members of the Zodiac, but none of them seemed to know a thing about the new Sohma's assignment to his office. He would think that at least one person would know. Either way, he was worried that this would turn out rather bad.

"Very well, then, Aaya. I'll try to see if anyone else knows." That said, he left, his demeanor defeated. Aaya hid a chuckle behind his hand until the dragon was out of earshot. Then, rushing to the nearest phone, he dialed Shigure's number and waited. When the dog-cursed answered, he couldn't contain his elation.

"'Gure! You won't believe it, but our plan is working!"

* * *

Sita arrived at the office a few minutes before she was supposed to be. Her eye started twitching before she had even gotten near the door. The reason for said twitch was the man behind said doors. He was the most infuriating man she had ever had the bad luck to have to interact with. Even Devon was better than him.

_And it's all because of that stupid man who half-blinded him, then somehow got him to defend him no matter what. Dammit._

Their plan had been working so far. The Sohma's of the Zodiac who had agreed to it had kept to their part, repeating the story they had agreed to Hatori when he asked. And she, Sita, had managed to try her best to make him think twice about his beliefs. She had done her job so well, Shigure and Aaya had told her that he had come by twice more to talk to them about it. The only problem was, she could tell that he was stopping himself from strangling her by a single thread. Her constant nagging was irritating to most people, but the bad thing was, it was even getting annoying to her. She had always been one of those women who criticized those wives and girlfriends who nagged their husbands and boyfriends to death or insanity, whichever came first.

She walked inside of the office, poking her head in and looking around to see if she could spot the doctor. Not seeing him, she inched her way in.

"Why are you here so early, Sitara-san?"

She had to stop herself from jumping ten feet into the air. "Do you have to just jump out like that!" she screeched, turning around to face the source of the voice.

With closed eyes, Hatori walked past her, ignoring her normal morning glare. "Calm down, Sitara-san. And I did no such thing. Now, since you're here, can you start on the filing. And while you're at that, can you get me Yuki's file. He's due for an appointment soon and I don't want him to be late again."

He walked off before waiting for her response, but she was expecting that. He had been very abrupt with her since she had started, so she had to assume that that was what he was like. Her suspicions had been confirmed by Aaya and Shigure. Hearing about high school Hatori had pretty much cinched that suspicion.

She resisted the urge to salute him and bellow "Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir!" and turned before the urge became too much. "You know, it'd be nice if you said thank you once in a while, or even please would be welcome." She muttered after him as she went about her business.

* * *

The day passed relatively smoothly, until lunch. Sitara had determined that Shigure and Ayame's way wasn't working, so she had decided to stop nagging him about everything he said, and just try to make decent conversation for once. It didn't last.

Hatori took his lunch in his office, as he had gotten into the habit of doing since he didn't want to listen to Sitara's insistent pestering. Wanting some kind of conversation whatsoever, Sita waltzed inside his office and sat down. It took him a while to finally acknowledge her, which didn't really improve her mood much.

"Yes, Sitara-san?"

"Finally," she mumbled. Louder, she said, "I just wanted to talk. Not," she added as he opened his mouth, "to nag you or anything. I think I'm tired of that now. Besides, you don't seem to rise to the bait anymore, so it's no fun anymore."

Hatori snorted. "You sound just like Shigure."

A shudder ran through her body at those words. "Please…_please_ don't say that. That is the last thing I want, to be compared to that perverted dog."

"He's not that ba-" he began to defend his friend. At a glare from her, he reconsidered his words. "Ok, he's as bad as he seems, but eventually, you get used to it and start taking everything as he means for it to be. As a joke. But, then again, even I haven't gotten there and I've known him all my life."

"Must be nice to know someone that long," she commented.

"Not as good as you'd think. But yes, it is good to know that you can always count on someone when you're in need."

Sitara didn't speak immediately. She sighed once. Then twice. "Ok, so…I'm really sorry, Hatori-san."

He blinked, but by the time he had even bothered to open his mouth to ask about what, she was already walking towards the door. He almost stood to go after her, but stopped himself. Something about her demeanor had said that she didn't want to chat. He didn't know what triggered it, but some odd kind of emotion had come over her face. Her expression had been sad, yet thoughtful.

* * *

Hatori was thoroughly confused. Beyond confused. And Sitara Sohma was the cause of his confusion. She had done a complete turnaround since their very brief conversation. No more was the nagging woman. In her place was an almost shy, downright quiet young woman. She barely snapped at him, and rarely did she have arguments with Kyou or Shigure when they came in (which happened quite regularly.)

Instead, she did as she was told, and talked to him almost as if she were afraid of him. But their conversations became more pleasant, centering mostly around their daily lives and occasionally about the members of the Zodiac. He told her about all of the members' personality traits and quirks. In return, she told him about her transfer and the people she had met and talked to since she had been there. Her past was never breached.

All in all, their working life was good, they didn't have arguments on senseless things anymore, and Kana was never brought up in conversations. It was almost as if Sitara had become the ideal woman.

And to tell the truth, Hatori absolutely _hated_ it.

He couldn't stand it. She was too perfect. And he actually missed their small, almost hourly squabbles. Yes, they had been frustrating as hell, but they had gotten his mind off of other things that chose to come into his mind when he was left to himself. Like how nice Sitara's smile was, or how her laugh fairly lit up a room when it wasn't forced.

He shook his head. _I can't start thinking like that. I can't risk her getting hurt. Not like Kana._

'_But she isn't anything like Kana. She's stronger, and probably willing to go up against Akito. And that's why you've fallen in love.' _an inner voice spoke up.

_:No! Don't even think like that! Do you want someone else to get hurt:_ another voice butted in.

Hatori ignored both of those voices. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he also knew that he couldn't let Sitara go. Not like he had Kana.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Ok, so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. But, like I've told the readers of my other fic, the once a week promise is going to have to become a once every two weeks. I'll try to get a chapter in a week, but you'll at least get one every two weeks now. I'm sorry for that, but school has started and its getting harder to post with all the homework. Thanks for understanding. Oh...and this has a bit of an OOC Hatori, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Fruits Basket, but I do own Sitara and Devon. That's all...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hatori thought of Sitara, debating on how he was going to bring about the change in her. In their relationship. But neither she nor the rest of the Sohmas were helping. If anything, since his revelation, Sitara had become the _ultimate_ ideal woman and the Sohmas, especially Shigure and Ayame, had seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. The one time he had managed to catch Ayame in his shop, the snake had heard him out and immediately left.

_To tell Shigure. I'd bet my life on it._ He thought, exasperated. So why the sudden disappearances?

He didn't know, and he was getting tired of it. Sitara hadn't said a word about knowing, so he was pretty sure she didn't. But, it still bothered him. It was like everyone was avoiding him. Even Yuki hadn't come in for his monthly appointment. Hatori sighed. It was clear that he was pretty much on his own.

He walked into his office, still trying to figure out how he was going to deal with Sitara and his problems concerning her. And almost had a heart attack when he saw her and two of the missing Sohmas arguing.

-------------

"I said no! I won't be a part of this anymore. It's almost cruel, Haru. And you tell that to Ayame, or Shigure, or whoever the hell put you up to this!"

Hatsuharu just watched her with his normally calm eyes. He was the laid back one. He wasn't going to argue with her. But, the one next to him sure as hell would.

"Oh shut up, you stupid idiot! No one put us up to this! Besides, this is Hatori we're talking about!" Kyou yelled at her. "And we know that you aren't exactly indifferent towards him. So? What's the problem? Why the hell can't you keep this up? Why can't you just tell him? I was originally against this whole thing, but now that I've seen that Hatori's been kinda happy, I want him to really be."

"And he will be with you, Sitara-san," Haru put in when Kyou didn't seem to want to say it.

Sitara looked at them both. She couldn't tell them that the only reason she hadn't talked to Hatori about anything was because of her job. And the fact that she was looking up information to unveil the family secret. Not that she wanted to anymore. Every time she worked up the nerve to start writing her report, she chickened out at the last minute. She couldn't bring herself to betray these people. Well, not including Ayame and Shigure, she couldn't betray them.

The two of them had made her life a living hell since she had stopped pestering Hatori about Kana and every little thing that came around. She was almost ready to cut their heads off and offer them to Hatori in apology, but she knew that wouldn't do any good. If anything, that would actually make him angrier. So, she had refrained from it.

Of course, her current behavior didn't seem to be helping. It was as if her acting nice was making Hatori even more restless. She didn't know how she could tell. He didn't really act different. But, there was something about the way he moved when she was around, or the way he spoke when they were having a conversation that made her think that she was unnerving him or making him angry. Not like she was trying. In fact, since their little talk, she had been on her best behavior. Of course, she wasn't really used to being nice and obedient. She wasn't in the habit of doing that. Maybe she was doing it wrong. Either way, something wasn't right about him.

"I doubt that he would be with me. I'm not his type, I'm sure."

Haru shook his head, but before he could say anything, Kyou burst in. "You really are an idiot! Hatori's type has got nothing to do with it. And, if you haven't noticed, he hasn't shunned you or anything. Believe me, that's what he does when he doesn't like you. He only talks to you when he needs to. Has he done that for you?"

She shook her head. Haru smiled at her. "You know it's true, Sitara-san. Hatori-san doesn't act like he normally does around you. He's calmer, and dare I say happier. Except when you start acting creepy nice. Then he gets a little agitated."

"You noticed that, too, then?" both Sitara and Kyou said at the same time. They looked at each other, then away. They didn't exactly get along all the time, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe because they were so alike.

Haru continued to look at them, amused. "If you've noticed it, then why don't you act like yourself, Sitara-san?"

"Because she's a coward and doesn't think he'll like her," Kyou volunteered, earning a slap across his head. He turned on Sitara, who still had her hand raised. "What the hell was that for!"

"You insulted me! What do you think that was for? Besides, you know nothing of my circumstances, so don't even act like you do."

"Then why don't you tell them to us, Sitara-san?" Haru asked kindly.

She turned away, not sure whether she should or not. She didn't want them to attack her, and she knew that Haru would turn black if he knew how much she was paid to reveal their secret. Even the cow would get mad at that. And she really didn't want to deal with the two most violent Sohmas of the group.

"It's complicated," she said lamely.

Kyou snorted. "That's bull and you know it."

She sighed. "You really want to know the reason that I can't be with Hatori? Really? Because I'm not really a Sohma." There. She had said it. See how they dealt with that.

Surprisingly, neither seemed very surprised. And that surprised the hell out of her. Haru spoke up first. "Sitara-san, we've known that for a while. Shigure knows some people who can get information quick. What else is there to tell? We know that's not it."

"Yeah. Why did you come here in the first place and impersonate a Sohma?"

"For business reasons that I'm about to be fired for in a few days," she said, having already determined that she wasn't going to do anything about the curse. Devon would have to get over it. So would his clients, whoever they were.

Haru shrugged, but Kyou looked like he still wanted to argue with her about it. Just as he opened his mouth, the door opened and Hatori walked in. Both boys stood and began walking out as soon as they saw the doctor.

"Hold it right there, you two." Neither stopped. "Kyou. Tell Yuki to come to his appointment as soon as possible, or I will track him down."

That stopped the cat. "Like hell I will! I am not going to talk to that rat. I'd as soon as see him dead than do th-"

"I'll tell him, Hatori-san," Haru said, having stopped as well.

Hatori nodded. "Thank you, Haru. You two can go now."

They left before the word were out of his mouth. Sitara watched as Hatori dealt with them and as he turned towards her. He looked determined about something.

_Crap._

---------

Hatori had absolutely no clue how he was going to do this. He had had it planned out, but now that he was here, he couldn't figure out exactly why he was there. He looked down at her, and everything came back. Sort of.

_But how do I tell her?_ he thought.

"Hatori-san? Is there something wrong?" she asked, and he could tell that she was back into her sickeningly nice mood.

"Just stop," he said, his voice tired.

Sita raised an eyebrow at him. "Stop what?"

Hatori didn't know how to tell her to stop being nice, mainly because he was sure that that wouldn't sound right. Who in their right told people to be mean? He shook his head at her confused expression. He had to do this.

---------

Sita watched him, becoming more confused by the second. But he didn't seem to be acting any different. And he didn't look any different. Just the things that were coming out of his mouth were different. She stood and walked up to him, reaching out her hand. But, instead of backing away, as she had thought, he just stood there.

"What's wrong, Hatori-san?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Hatori looked at her. "Sitara-san, would you like to have dinner tonight?"

She dropped her hand in shock. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. Ever. But, she had heard him right. Inwardly, her heart soared, but alongside that joy came the pain of knowing that she shouldn't. If he ever found out what the others knew and what she did, he would shun her. Probably even tell Akito, which would get her killed faster than anything else. If there was one thing she had learned in the two weeks she had been here, it was that Akito was a man to fear.

_I shouldn't. What if he finds out?_

_/So what if he finds out? You can at least have some fun before your cover is blown./ _A voice pointed out.

She considered it thoroughly before answering. Hatori was already looking disheartened, as if he knew that she would turn him down. But how could she?

"Sure, Hatori-san. That sounds great. I'll meet you here at six."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a late update. This is actually my first one since NaNoWriMo ended and I'm sorry for not keeping my promise like I said. I was going to update before the new year, but it got lost and I had to retype it. But, I've done it and here's an update. It's been a while, but here's chapter 11. Again, since they've never been in this situation, I will say that all the characters, except for my OC, are all OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

**

Hatori readjusted his jacket for the millionth time and checked his watch for the same amount of times. Then sighed when he saw that the minute hand had only moved a fraction of an inch. Barely even five seconds. He gave an uncharacteristic growl and paced back and forth in his office, waiting for Sitara to arrive. His anxiety warred with his joy.

On the one side, he would be able to have a normal conversation with Sitara in order to develop what relationship they had. On the other hand, it was risky to see someone without Akito's permission. Hatori knew that he would find out eventually, but he hoped that this time, the head of the Sohma family would just let him go. Not even a god could expect to keep its creations forever.

The dragon-cursed continued pacing, his restlessness building. The door creaked and he turned around, an expectant look on his face that fell as soon as he saw who came through the door.

"Hariiii!" Ayame squealed as he glomped the doctor. Hatori tried to push the snake off, but to no avail.

"Ayame! Get off now!" he said in a tone not meant to be defied. Quiet, yet terse.

Ayame immediately backed off and the dragon was just relaxing before another body stuck itself to him. He gave a whoosh of air as all of his breath left him and he looked down, trying to regain his balance on his desk.

"Harii!"

Hatori's eye twitched. "Off, Shigure. Now."

Shigure let go of him and looked up at him with shining eyes. Hatori raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him coolly. When Ayame copied the dog, the doctor began to get a little nervous and backed off a little. It was unnerving, the way that they were so in tune with each other.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Why are you so dressed up, Harii?" Shigure answered his question with one of his own.

"What are you two doing here?" Hatori repeated, his voice tighter.

"Is something important going to happen without you telling your best friends?" Ayame copied Shigure again.

Hatori's eyes narrowed as he realized their intent. They weren't going to answer him until he answered one of theirs. "Fine. I don't have time for this. I'm going to dinner."

A devilish gleam entered Ayame's golden eyes and both of them grinned at the same time in their creepy little way. "Who, Harii?"

"I answered one of your questions. Now you answer mine," the dragon-cursed demanded. "What are you two doing here?"

They wouldn't be distracted or beaten. "It wouldn't happen to be with a certain Sohma who has been working with you, would it, Harii? Because, you know, it's unethical to date co-workers," Shigure pointed out overly sweetly.

"Shigure. Don't lecture me on ethics. I'm sure your editor is looking for you even as we speak, out of her mind with worry and anxiety. Now get out of my office and give that poor woman a break for once." Hatori snapped, his normally calm composure crumpling when faced with such an accurate assumption about who he was going to dinner with.

Shigure pouted, but Ayame was the one to cut in. "Harii, we came to help you get ready for Sita-chan!" he said excitedly, like a little kid with a new toy or game. Hatori swallowed at that tone. It was too happy, even for the usually energetic snake. He moved uneasily.

"How do you know about Sitara-san?"

Shigure tsk-ed at him, shaking his head. "Harii, you should know by now that you can't hide anything from us. Besides, you shouldn't call Sita-chan, -san. You should call her Sita-kun. It's much more appropriate."

Hatori coughed. "And how would you know anything that's appropriate, Shigure?"

"You wound me, Harii!" Shigure gasped, his eyes getting larger, if that was even possible. The doctor rolled his eyes in irritation. The dog-cursed shook his head as if to clear unwanted thoughts and continued. "Anyways, we need to get you ready."

"I _am _ready," he said slowly.

Ayame shook his head. "No, no, no, Harii. You can't possibly go out to dinner like that. We must get you in something much more fitting for such a beautiful event."

Hatori began edging away from them both, not liking the sound of it. When the snake got that strange gleam in his eye, the dragon knew that he was fitting him into an outrageous, or even obscene, outfit. "No, Ayame. I forbid you from doing any such thing," he warned, making his voice sound as threatening as he could muster.

The snake didn't even seem to notice this time. He crept closer, so close that Hatori was forced to focus his gaze on him, and lost Shigure from his sights. He began backing away in time with Ayame's advancing steps. When he hit a surface that seemed to move with him, his eyes widened as he realized that he had been led into a trap. Shigure was behind him, and together, the two of the Mabudachi Trio pounced on the last one and pinned him as they tried to get him dressed in what they thought was "appropriate." Hatori didn't stop yelling once, his protests attracting attention from some of the other Sohmas in the area.

"Let go of me, both of you!" he bellowed, his anxiety and nervousness bursting forth. He had wanted this evening to go perfectly, and yet, because of these two, it would be ruined. He jerked his arm out of Shigure's hold as the dog was slipping something on his wrist. Said arm was promptly sat upon by Ayame as the snake tried to wiggle some object on part of his shirt. After what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes, he managed to finally push them both off, but he had a feeling that they had been done, or they wouldn't have let him go. He stumbled away from them, shaking his head like a dog. Both Ayame and Shigure looked up at him, their grins identical.

"I think he's ready, Aaya," Shigure commented.

Ayame shook his head and stood. "No, not quite, 'Gure." Hatori eyed him warily as the snake approached him, but he only messed with his hair a little, then backed away, a satisfied grin on his face. "There. _Now_ he is ready."

Shigure's grin widened considerably as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes. He looks perfect. Harii, how about you check your reflection. Even _you_ can't be disappointed by such a perfect look."

"Yes, I must agree. I put all my wonderful talent into this, as you will soon be able to tell, and Sita-chan will be unable to not notice and admire for the pure genius put into it. Harii, you must look now and shower me with your praise."

Hatori was afraid to look at himself for fear that the urge to murder his two best friends would get the best of him once he did. He made his way slowly to the mirror in his bedroom, one that Ayame had insisted that he have, since the snake seemed to think that everyone should have one to admire themselves like he did. Both Shigure and Ayame followed close on his heels, quietly cheering him on. He closed his eyes and approached the mirror. When he opened his eyes, they widened at the sight before him. His polo shirt had been removed to be replaced by a long-sleeve, deep blue dress shirt that was open at the throat. The things that Shigure had been placing on his wrists were silver cuff links, while a silver and black watch adorned his left wrist. They hadn't been able to change his pants, but the black slacks went well with the rest of the outfit, so it was fine. A black leather coat that stopped mid-thigh fell over his shoulders and barely covered the watch. Even his hair was made for the occasion; the small amount of ruffling that Ayame had done had left it looking like bed hair, but in a good way. It still fell as it normally did, with a few locks falling in front of his injured eye, but the overall effect of the entire outfit was magnificent. Ayame was right. Not even he could be disappointed or find anything wrong with this outfit.

"Love it? I knew you would, Harii. It was simply my best piece of work, especially since Tohru-kun chose that wonderful blue for you. She was right. It does help with your eyes, even if they aren't the same color."

"Now, now, Aaya. We have to show him his date now, as soon as she decides to get here," Shigure chided softly. Hatori was too dumbfounded to even find words to speak.

The snake nodded and ran from the room, back to the main office. A yell from him brought the doctor out of his stupor as instincts took over and he rushed from the room, Shigure close on his heels. He stopped just inside of his office when he saw that Ayame was fine, just staring at something.

"Ayame, what was the meaning of that?"

Shigure followed the snake's gaze and gave a gasp. Hatori looked back at him sharply, then followed the dog's hand that was pointing towards he doorway. His eyes widened.

"S-Sitara-san?" he asked, his voice a little low.

She was breath-taking. She was dressed in a dress the same blue as his shirt, a color that matched her eyes, and clung loosely to her figure. It stopped mid-calf, while black shoes that barely had a heel covered her feet. She had a black pendant that fell on her throat and a matching bracelet on her right hand. Her hair had been pinned to the top of her head, with a few chestnut tendrils falling along the side of her face. Overall, it was elegant, and he had to smile at the shoes. Knowing Sitara, high heels were the one thing that they would never get her into.

She smiled at him wryly. "I see that they got to you, too, huh?" She turned around, looking at herself. "Tohru-chan, Kagura-san, and Kisa-chan managed to get me into this, and wouldn't let me out of it, but I managed to change back to my original shoes before they kicked me out and wished me to have a good time."

Hatori smiled, but Ayame was the first to speak. Or rather, yell. "I am an absolute genius! Only one as talented as I could possibly have come up with such a beautiful design that would do so much for one such as you, Sita-chan!"

Hatori became worried when he saw her eye twitch ever so slightly. "What was that, Ayame-san?" she asked softly, taking a step towards the snake, though he didn't seem to be worried, or even notice at all.

"Why-" he was cut off by Shigure placing a hand over his mouth, since obviously the dog had seen or sensed her anger.

Hatori stepped between her and his oblivious best friend. He smiled at her as best he could and gripped her elbow. "Sitara-san, you look magnificent. Don't listen to Ayame. Even he can see that you look great. Now, come. Let's go to dinner, shall we?"

She smirked up at him, telling him that she knew what he was doing, but she made no move to get past him and beat his friend to a pulp. Instead, she turned with him and let him lead her outside. They both called out a goodnight to Shigure and Ayame, and Hatori threatened them with pain if he found them in his office or anywhere that was his when he came home.

* * *

Ayame and Shigure waited until they were out of sight before turning to each other, grinning. Ayame was the first to speak. 

"Do you think it's time yet? They seem to already be ready, despite the fact that they haven't actually done anything with each other yet."

Shigure was silent as he thought, his demeanor unusually quiet and subdued. Finally, he said, "No, Aaya. I think that they need more time. That Sitara needs more time."

The snake nodded his head in understanding, not willing to question his best friend's judgment in such a matter. After all, the dog would know.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: I made it up for you guys. Two Chapters at once. Hope you like it. Anything in here that talks about Hatori's past, I say right now that it's not true, at least as far as I know. If it is true, then I'm a good guesser. I haven't gotten far enough in the manga to know his true past or childhood, so don't take offense. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket, so get over it if you want to sue me.I can give you all of $3 if you want to try.

* * *

**

"Are you loaded?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because, oh, I don't know. Maybe that we're going to one of the most expensive restaurants in this area?"

"I've never really thought about my wealth, so I guess you could say that I am. Does that bother you?"

"That you have a lot more money than I do? Not at all."

Hatori glanced down at his date to see if she was joking or not. Also, he looked down at her to be able to just _look_ at her. Take in her beauty. Then, when she noticed him looking at her, he glanced up quickly, taking her by the arm and walked a little faster. He didn't see her smile. They arrived at the door of the restaurant and waited while the waiter made sure that their table was ready. Hatori shifted uncomfortably. He felt oddly underdressed compared to Sitara, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't. If anything, she was the one that was underdressed, and yet even knowing that, he still felt the same way.

_It's nerves. That's all it is,_ he told himself. He tried to slow his heartbeat, but it wouldn't work.

When the waiter came back, he led them to a nice table that was in an open area, but not surrounded by other customers. Sitara took her seat and Hatori sat in the one across from her. He looked at her as she fumbled with her napkin, not meeting his eye.

"Is something the matter, Sitara-san?"

"Sita, please," she said softly, a blush staining her cheeks.

The doctor smiled, relieved to see that he wasn't the only one that was nervous. "Sita-san. Is something the matter?"

She looked up at him and gave him a lop-sided grin. "Not really. Just never really been on a date, if you can believe it."

He couldn't, but he didn't say anything. The waiter came and asked for their order, then left. When the food came, they ate in silence, only speaking when they needed to. It wasn't what Hatori had planned at all, but so far, the evening hadn't gone nearly as well as planned.

"Hatori-san?" Sitara's voice jolted him out of his musing.

"Yes?"

She was looking down at her pork with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Do those cursed by the zodiac eat their respective animals?"

Hatori blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

She blushed and poked her food with her fork. "I mean, does Kagura refuse to eat pork, or boar, since that's what she is, and does Haru not eat beef?"

Hatori chewed his lip as he thought. "You know, I actually never really noticed if they do or don't. I know that Hatsuharu eats met, as does Kagura, but I can't say that I've ever noticed if they refrain from eating animals that they are cursed with. Why the question?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just been bugging me for a while, is all," she explained. She set her gaze on his and his breath hitched. "Tell me about yourself, Hatori-san."

"Hatori," he corrected softly.

She smiled. "Then you call me Sita. Now tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" he asked, not sure what she meant.

She tapped her finger against her lips. "Like if you wanted to be anything else besides a doctor when you were a kid. Or what you were like as a child, aside from what Ayame-san and Shigure-san have told me. Don't tell me dislikes or likes. I already know those."

So he told her about his childhood, and how he hadn't wanted to become a doctor at first, but had become one anyways. He told her about his parents, but left Akito out of everything he said, even though he knew that by doing so, he left out a large part of his story, but he didn't want her to go off on him like she did before. Not that she knew that Akito was the one who hurt his eye, but he didn't want to give her incidents that would point to the head of the Sohma house being the only possible one. He knew that she wouldn't take to finding out about Akito. He told her just about everything he could think about himself to her, and she listened avidly. She interrupted him quite often, asking questions or just interjecting with her own opinions, but he didn't mind. He was surprised that she was so interested in him to begin with.

When he was done, she grinned at him. "So, was that so hard?"

He gave her a small smile in return. "Not as much as I thought, no. Your turn."

* * *

Sitara fidgeted under his gaze. She wasn't sure that she was ready to tell him everything, even though she knew that he had taken a very huge step by doing so for her. She was sure that he would be fine with what she had been planning to do, her reasons for coming, especially since the others had been fine with it. And he would know that she had changed her mind. But deep down, she knew that she wasn't ready for it. She couldn't make herself tell him.

Instead, she told him about her childhood, and hoped that that would be enough for now.

"Well, I was born a few miles from here, but my mother died before I could even remember her. My dad ran off with some women that he had just met and left me with my great aunt. After she died when I was three, I was sent into an orphanage, where I spent the next six years or so until I was adopted by a woman named Kyali. She was a vet, but she only worked for the people who couldn't afford the payments of other vets. She wanted someone to have to talk to, and I was fine with that. I loved animals anyways, and she had a lot. We spent some fun times together, until she got married…" Here she trailed off, as bad memories assailed her.

Hatori leaned forward and grasped her hands in his own. She looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"He didn't want me. I think he blackmailed her into getting rid of me as soon as they were married and his position was secure. I'm sure that he wanted to take over her business, to make it something of his own. So I was sent out on my own. I lived on my own until I was able to pay my way through school and got a degree. Then, I went on to find a steady job and have been working there since. Until I moved to the Sohma house, I was living in an apartment in Tokyo. Then I was transferred to the main house for reasons that I can't explain." she said, avoiding the issue on her previous job.

"What happened to Kyali?"

She closed her eyes briefly, then his gaze caught and held hers. "The man that she married murdered her, but he wasn't convicted. Her animal hospital was torn down, and he placed a bigger, more expensive one in the same place. He even had the nerve to dedicate it to her. The bastard. That's why I hate people taking advantage of others."

"Did you have anyone to help you through any other this besides Kyali?"

"A few friends. One in particular helped me a lot. We met in school, and he gave me the job that I held before here. We're best friends, but that's all, even though I think he wanted something different. But that's just how Devon is." She shrugged. "He's a good guy though."

Hatori was quiet and she looked up to find his gaze locked on her. It was so intense that she had to look away. "What did you do before you came here, Sita?"

She cursed herself for even mentioning it again. It was stupid, and she knew that he was going to ask again if she didn't answer. But she knew that if she answered truthfully, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out what she was doing here.

"Would you like the check, sir?" She thanked the gods for the waiter's interruption, which distracted Hatori enough so that he didn't ask again.

He paid for their meal, even though she offered to pay for her own. He refused, of course, so she was stuck with not paying. They left, and decided to walk home instead of using Hatori's car. He said that he would call for one of the other Sohmas to come and get it in the morning since he wouldn't need it any time soon.

Sitara was afraid that, with so much free time to think, that he would bring up her previous job again, but the doctor didn't seem to feel inclined to it, or he just forgot about it. Instead, they ended up just having a pleasant conversation about nothing, really. Sitara didn't mind. It was fun, and Hatori actually had a great sense of humor, though it was more cynical than most. But it was a change from Shigure's perverted humor, and Momiji's cute humor.

When they reached his office, she smiled at him. "Well, this is the end of the line, Hatori," she said cheerfully.

"Are you that happy to see me go?" he asked, but she had a feeling that he was joking.

"Not at all. I had a great time and I'm slightly sad to see it end," she shot back, then slapped her hand over her mouth. It had been true, but even she wasn't that blunt.

The dragon-cursed only smiled. "Well, then. What say you we do it again?"

She grinned behind her hand, then removed it. "By all means. Though, some would say that it is very unprofessional to date co-workers."

"Have you been talking to Shigure recently?" he asked, slightly irritably.

She shook her head. "No, why?"

Hatori shook his head. "Never mind. Forget professionalism."

"Alright, we will. How does two days from now sound? Or is that too early?"

He repeated his action ad said, "Not at all. You pick the place this time, and tell me tomorrow."

"Ok then. Well, see you tomorrow morning. Don't oversleep, Hatori." She turned to walk away, then stopped as an urge struck her. She turned around and ran to the doctor, flinging her arms around him. She pressed her lips to his chastely, then let go of him, whirled around, and ran off, waving goodnight as she did.

* * *

Hatori stood there, his hands still slightly raised and his mouth open in surprise as he watched her go. Hesitantly, he touched his fingers to his lips, then shook himself like a dog, dropping his hand. He turned and walked into his office, still shaking his head.

* * *

"I'd say that that operation was successful."

"I agree, Gure. Both of them looked very happy. It's good to see Harii so glad. So when do we carry out the second part of our plan?"

"Not now, Aaya. A few more dates, and then we can go through with it. But you mustn't tell anyone about what we're doing. None of them would agree to it, even though they agreed to go through with repeating the past."

"Yes, I know, Gure. We must keep in mind that, everything we do, we are doing for Harii's sake."

"I only hope he sees it that way. I have a novel to finish before I die. And my editor would simply kill him if he killed me before my deadline."

"Yes, yes, I know how it is. Both of us are too young to die such horrible deaths. And I am much too beautiful and essential to the world to be taken away now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Never What It Seems**

**Chapter 13**

** Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: I finally posted again! Yay! Anyways, here's chapter 13, and I hope you like it. A little more OOC in this case, but I hope not completely OOC. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget, R&R. Thanks.**

* * *

Hatori's eye twitched. Then twitched again. Then he had to stop himself from throwing one of the needles sitting oh so close to him at the two in front of him. Both Shigure and Ayame were in his office, laughing hysterically as he nursed his one black eye.

"I'm sorry, Harii, but it is simply too funny! You, attacked by small little children?! I just cannot picture you in such a situation." Ayame was the first to speak between his guffaws.

"I must agree, Harii. It is very funny," Shigure was finally able to put in.

Hatori just ignored them and gingerly put the ice pack to his eye again. Of course, it had to be the one that he could actually see good out of. "It was not just a few small children. It was an army or them," he muttered, which only brought back what little laughter had left them. He sighed. There was no way to get to them anymore. He had come here after his date with Sita to heal. She had offered to help and, as much as he had wanted her to nurse him back, he had declined. He was a doctor, after all. When he had walked in, he had been glad that he had told Sita no. Shigure and Ayame had been waiting for him to get the news on his latest date with her, and as soon as they had seen his eye, the laughter had ensued, and hadn't stopped, even after twenty minutes of sitting there.

When it had finally slowed to a tolerable degree, the doctor raised an eyebrow at them. "Are you quite done now?"

Shigure smiled at him, still giggling a little. "Almost there. But tell us, what made you go to a frozen pond to ice skate?"

Hatori sighed. "It was Sita's idea. It was her turn to choose where we go, so she thought that we could have fun with a little exercise. We hadn't really expected the children to be there, since they should have been in school. Apparently, the elementary schools closed for the day because of the bad weather, so they had taken what could be called a class trip to the pond. Sita was excited, so we stayed." Thinking of Sitara's face glowing at the sight of all the children brought back the warmth that had invaded him at the time. He would have done anything to have kept that look on her face, so when she had asked them if they could stay, he couldn't have said no to save his life.

Ayame spoke this time. "So how did you get that ghastly black eye? Did the kids get angry at you for stealing their puck, or taking up their space?"

"Nothing like that at all. Sita challenged them all to a game of ice hockey," Hatori replied as casually as he possibly could.

Silence from his two best friends. "Just you two? Against all of the kids?" Ayame asked slowly.

"Ten, to be exact. And yes."

His response caused their laughter to return ten-fold, Shigure almost falling out of his chair. Tired of the way that they were acting, despite the fact that he knew that he would have found more humor if it hadn't been him, the doctor simply stood and walked out of the door without a second glance, ignoring Shigure and Ayame's breathless pleas for him to wait and stay to tell them the rest. He did not need their laughter. Despite everything, and he would never tell this to either of the two in his office, he had enjoyed himself, especially Sitara's concern over his blackened eye.

* * *

Once their laughter had finally died down, and they were sure that the third member of the Mabudachi Trio was gone, Shigure and Ayame looked at each other, trying to be serious, but the events just told kept the smile on each of their faces. Taking the time to catch their breath, it was a while before either of them spoke at all.

Finally, Ayame was the first. "So, 'Gure, do you think that the time has come?"

Shigure considered it. "How many has this been so far, Aaya? I can only seem to remember at least four, but I believe that there may be more."

"Well, let's count, shall we? First," As he counted them off, he ticked a finger. "there was the dinner date that Harii chose. Then, the second one was the one Sita-chan chose, the one at the roller rink. Third was Harii's turn next. He chose the orchestra. Then Sita chose the park, where Harii almost got attacked by a stray dog." He stopped and they both giggled for a while before recovering and Ayame continued. "Then there was the movie theatre where Sita began to bawl at the end of the movie they saw. Harii should have chosen one where the dog at the end didn't die, but oh well." He tapped his chin with his forefinger. "Then surprisingly, Sita chose dinner and a movie at home, where I'm sure they just talked." Another snickering fest from the two before he continued. "Then Harii chose the beach, where they spent the entire day. And finally, this latest adventure into the icy pond."

"And how many does that make, Aaya?" Shigure asked.

Ayame recounted one more time before he answered. "That would be eight dates over the course of five weeks, 'Gure."

"Good, good." Shigure's face turned serious, a complete turnaround from the laughing eyes that he had had a moment ago. "Aaya, I do believe that it is now time for us to put into motion our master plan."

Ayame jumped up in down in anticipation. "Do you mean it, 'Gure? Are you positive? Have we given them enough time?" By this time he had already calmed himself and was beginning to actually think. "Do you think this is wise, 'Gure? What happens if-"

"Are you backing out, Aaya?" Shigure's voice was deceptively cheerful, but the snake-cursed could see the hardness in his eyes. "I would not blame you for it, but you will promise me that you won't tell the others my plan. I will go through this, no matter what." His voice had a dangerous edge to it, and even Ayame, who had known him for years, since they were children, had to admit that it was a little unnerving to view this side of the dog-cursed.

"I was not saying that, 'Gure. I agreed to this when we first discussed it, and I will not back down. I'm merely questioning whether it is time?" Ayame said tactfully.

Shigure's demeanor immediately changed once more and he gave the snake a small smile. "So good of you to stick with it. And yes, Aaya, it is time. We've given them some happy times, and made sure that Akito didn't find out. We've gone through a lot to do this, and we will not fail now. I just have one more test for Sita-chan before I carry this out."

"You have to find out if she really-"

"Yes," Shigure cut him off. The author stood and walked to the door. In the doorway, he looked over his shoulder at the snake. "Meet me at the main house entrance around noon tomorrow morning, Aaya, and we will carry it out, or I will tell you otherwise."

Ayame nodded sharply. "I'll be there, 'Gure. I hope all goes well. I would hate to have deprived so many of my presence for naught."

* * *

Sitara yawned, her mouth opening wide. Then, she shook her head to clear away any lingering tiredness before she rested her hand on Kyro's large dark brown head. The dog sniffed her hand before lickig it once and resting his head back on her lap. She was in the rooms she had been staying at for the past few weeks, remembering the past few weeks. All the dates that she had gone on with Hatori. She sighed. They had been truly wonderful and she had thoroughly enjoyed them, more so than almost anything else in a long time.

Kyro raised his head again and barked once before butting her hand with his head. Sitara looked at the door and saw Hatori standing there._ Well speak of the devil,_ she thought, but she was genuinely happy that he was here.

He still had the ice pack to his eye, but she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She grinned at him, showing her teeth. "Hatori, how does your eye feel? I hope it's not still hurting too badly."

Hatori didn't say a word, just walked in and sat down on the floor next to her chair. He leaned against Kyro's flank, but the huge dog did nothing. He was used to the doctor's visits, after all, so he merely licked the hand that he raised to pat his head. He was content to just be in her presence, if only for a little while. Sitara seemed to understand, for she didn't say anything, just let him sit there. One hand rested on his shoulder comfortingly, and he leaned his head back even more.

"Sita, you are a most wonderful woman, even if you do get into fights with little kids about who got the goal and who was cheating," he murmured.

She giggled a bit. "You know you enjoyed it, Hatori. Or, at least until you got hit with the puck. That boy had a strong throw." He hand traveled from his shoulder to ruffle his hair, but he didn't mind. It felt good, and at least it wasn't like she was petting her dog. She did it more carefully, running her fingers through his dark hair. It actually felt quite good.

"I should have threatened to give him a shot that would be very painful," he muttered.

"You could have, but it's not like you, which is why I like you," she said, the laughter in her voice evident.

They sat there in silence once more. It was what he truly loved about her. She could sit still in a comfortable silence, but at the same time, she could be as rowdy as anyone else. But she knew when to do which. He had learned that she knew him well enough to know when to do one and when he was ready for the other. After a while, he picked himself up from the floor and handed her the ice pack. He could feel that his eye was swollen, and by the look on Sitara's face, it didn't look very nice, either. He sighed.

"Next time we go ice skating, remind me to wear goggles."

She laughed only a small bit before clamping her mouth shut at his glare, but she knew it was only a mock one. "You'll be fine. Next time we go ice skating, I won't challenge little kids to a game of hockey."

Hatori smiled softly, his eyes softening accordingly. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on her forehead. "I hope you had fun, Sita, because I did. Have a nice evening."

He turned and walked out of the room. Sitara was too stunned to even speak, much less stop him from leaving. The smile that crossed her lips was tender as she looked at the door even when he was no longer there.

_I love you, Hatori,_ she thought, but she would never say the words out loud. Too much was at stake right now for her to admit such. Her assignment, the problems with Shigure and Ayame, and the plan that they had cooked up. Anything could blow her chances with him if she admitted to her feelings now.

* * *

Some time later, Kyro raised his head and growled this time, rising to his feet. His actions alerted Sitara that someone who shouldn't was near her house, and she grabbed the nearest weapon, a small remote. It was pathetic, but the only thing she had at the time. As she stared at the doorway, ready to attack, her remote held ready to throw, someone walked through, but it wasn't who she had thought it would be.

"Shigure-san?" she asked, the disbelief evident in her voice.

Shigure walked into the door and glanced at Kyro. Something in his gaze scared the dog, for he whimpered and crawled back to Sita with his tail between his tail. But Shigure's eyes and face had looked pleasant to her. It might have been something else, something that only Kyro could understand. She didn't have time to contemplate it, because Shigure turned his attention to her and practically cheered for her being there.

"I had no clue that you would actually be here. I thought you'd be doing something else entirely."

Sitara was wary, but said anyways, "No. After Hatori left, I came-"

"Oh, so you call him Hatori now?!" Shigure seemed excited about that. "Are you two now very close?"

Sitara sputtered and glared at him. How dare he? "Shigure-san, you'll do well to keep that sort of suggestion away from me when you speak to me or you will be a dog for a while," she snapped.

"Sita-chan, how can you speak to me so? I am only here for your happiness!"

Sitara sighed. There was no getting around his over-dramatic attitude, but at least she was learning how to deal with it. Seeing Hatori deal with it so often helped her, and she had picked up a few tips from him. "What are you doing here, Shigure-san?"

Despite his earlier cheerfulness, the dog-cursed immediately became serious, much as he had when talking to Ayame earlier in the day. "Sita-chan, I must ask you a completely serious question, and I need a completely honest and serious answer in return. Is that understood?"

His serious manner surprised her, and it took a moment to consider his words, and she did so carefully before finally answering him. "I will answer as truthfully as I can. But you have to swear to me that whatever I answer, must be kept confidential from everyone, even Hatori and Ayame. Understood?"

He was silent for so long that she thought he wasn't going to answer her. Finally, he consented, although she could tell that it was hard for him to do so. She knew that whatever question he asked, it was one that he would want to share with the world.

"Then ask your question, Shigure-san."

Shigure looked into her eyes beseechingly. "Sitara, do you love Harii?"

Sitara was floored by his question. She hadn't thought it would be something like that. She almost considered telling him to get out and refusing to answer his question, but she had told him that she would answer, no matter what it was, as long as he kept it a secret. She knew that she could put partial trust in Shigure's word, so she answered.

"Yes, Shigure-san. I am in love with Hatori."

The author's shoulders sagged considerably at her words. She couldn't tell if it was in defeat or relief, but she couldn't take back her words now. She had told him already. "I've kept my word, and now you must keep yours, Shigure-san. You can't tell anyone."

"But, Sita-chan! Have you not told Harii?"

She shook her head. "No, and I don't plan to." As he opened his mouth to protest, she held up her hand. "You know why I came here, Shigure-san. Don't try to lie to me and tell me you don't, and you know what that truth will do to mine and Hatori's relationship. I am just going to enjoy it, then break it off when the time comes."

"Don't you know how much Harii will be hurt by that? He loves you, Sitara!" Shigure's voice was panicked.

"I know," she said softly, pained. "I know, but-"

"No buts, Sita-chan." He was already back to his normal self. "I will make sure that you and Harii stay together, and he will not reject you because of your position and the job you had."

"I doubt that, Shigure-san. Please," She motioned to the door with her hand. Kyro whimpered again from the back of the chair and gave a weak bark. "just leave. I'll see you tomorrow, and I hope that you will have forgotten this ridiculous notion that I can actually stay with Hatori."

Shigure looked like he wanted to say more, but he thankfully kept his mouth shut and left her. Kyro came out almost immediately and bumped his head against her leg, feeling her stress and worry as if she had told him. She rubbed his head reassuringly as a single tear ran down her face.

_I just wish it were true, Shigure._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm wanting to finish this story, so I'm working really hard on it, and I'm glad to say that it's coming along nicely. I will post one chapter a week for it until it's done, but that won't be too long. It's almost over. OOC again, though hopefully not a lot. The confrontation with Akito begins...sorta. Please, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The latter are very nice and encouraging to me.**

* * *

The next day, Ayame met Shigure at the main house gate, just as they had planned the day before. To the snake-cursed, the author looked a bit worse for wear, but otherwise seemed to be in good spirits. Something that told him that all had went well with Shigure's plans. The dog-cursed beamed at Ayame when he saw him.

"You're here early, Aaya."

"Well, I simply could never allow you to wait to be in my presence, now could I? You should know that I am the one who makes all delirious with joy and happiness with my mere presence, so I felt that I should be here early enough so that you would immediately be gratified," he declared, moving quickly to meet Shigure half the distance.

"Well, you certainly are lively today, aren't you?" Shigure said, his smile turning indulgent.

"Well, I certainly must be, don't you agree, 'Gure? After all, this is a most important day, is it not?"

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose it really is."

When he didn't seem to want to say anymore, Ayame started to become just a little nervous. He didn't seem to be in any kind of rush, either, like there was nothing at all to do. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and asked, "'Gure, what are we supposed to do, now that we've met here? I must assume that since you haven't told me that it wasn't canceled, everything went well with Sita-chan, and yet we aren't doing anything at all."

"Hm?" Shigure seemed genuinely surprised by Ayame's words, as if he hadn't planned to do anything except stand there all day and let things happen on their own. "Oh, yes, well, there's nothing else for us to do. Now, we just have to wait and hope it all goes our way," he said simply, like that was all there was to it.

"So, you-"

Shigure nodded. "Yes. Last night, in fact. I took care of everything. I only asked you here today so that I could tell you so, and so that we may be here when our two guests arrive."

"And when will that be, 'Gure?" the snake-cursed asked.

Shigure smirked. "Oh, very soon, actually. The messages were sent out this morning. I watched the messenger leave earlier, so they should be here very soon, indeed."

* * *

Knocking. Incessant knocking. The sound of it was never-ending and it pulled Sitara from her already troubled sleep. She hadn't gotten much rest because she had been mulling over Shigure's words the day before, so she hardly wanted to get up so early in the morning because someone wanted to talk to her. So, she tried to turn over, cover her ears, and go back to sleep. Except she couldn't get back to sleep because the knocking never stopped and even got louder after a while.

Clenching her fists tightly, she dragged herself out of bed and pulled a hand through her hair to tame it to be at least presentable. Shaking the last of sleep from her brain, Sitara yanked open the sliding door and glared murderously at the person who hadn't stopped knocking once.

"What?" she snapped, all politeness from her usual control melted away by her rude awakening. The man at the door didn't seem familiar, and she knew that she had almost terrified him. His hand was raised to knock again, his eyes wide with terror, and his mouth slightly agape. She hadn't thought that she had looked that bad, but she mentally shrugged. Maybe it was her demeanor. She sighed, irritated. "Well? Did you just decide to wake me up for no reason, or was there one that you conveniently forgot?"

His mouth worked for a moment before he was finally able to speak. "I-I have a message for you from the main house. You are Sitara Sohma, correct?" His voice gained confidence with his mission, it seemed, the more he talked.

"No, I'm just living in her house. She went on vacation," Sitara grumbled sarcastically.

The sarcasm failed to have an impact on him at all now that he knew who and what he was dealing with. He held out a letter for her to have and waited until she took it before speaking again. "This is a letter from the main house. From Sohma Akito, to be exact."

Sitara looked at it curiously. She had never gotten a letter from Akito once since she had come here, not even on her first day. Since she had learned that he was very sickly, she assumed it for his own health that he never saw anyone but his doctor and some of the other zodiac-cursed. The messenger left without another word. Apparently whatever was in the letter didn't need a reply. A thought struck her as she opened the letter. _Maybe I'm being dismissed._ It was unlikely, but something could have happened. Akito could have found out what she was doing here. But why not just tell the messenger to tell her to leave immediately?

She finally had the letter opened and spread out before her. She read it, then read it again. Then read it one more time to make sure that she had read correctly. She couldn't believe that the one thing that she had been wanting since she came to the main house happened and she had already decided not to say anything.

_Sitara Sohma,_

_Come to the main house immediately for a special audience with the head of our household, Akito Sohma. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Please dress in business attire._

_Kureno Sohma_

_Assistant_

"Kureno?" Sitara asked herself out loud. She had never heard that name anywhere in the conversations that she had had with any of the other Sohmas, not even those cursed with the Zodiac. She put the letter on the table near her couch and walked into her room.

She didn't know why she had been summoned, but she wouldn't disregard it or go against anything the note said. So, with that in mind, she dressed quickly in a pair of dress pants and a button down blue shirt with a jacket over it. Then, after leaving some food for Kyro, because she didn't know how long it would take to get back, Sitara left her rooms and headed for the Sohma main house.

* * *

Hatori rubbed his eyes to clear away any linger drowsiness as he walked to the door, where a polite knock had called him a few minutes before. He opened the sliding door and put on his best professional look. One of the messengers were standing outside. Immediately upon seeing him, the messenger spoke, not giving Hatori any time to ask what he was doing here.

"You are needed at the main house immediately." Then, he nodded and walked away when he was sure that Hatori had gotten the message.

The doctor inside of him immediately came to the surface and destroyed any last vestiges of fatigue that were in him. If he was needed at the main house, that meant that something was wrong with Akito. His sickly manner was always a cause to be worried about, and Hatori did his best to make sure that nothing went too wrong and to keep the head of the Sohma house as healthy as was possible, considering his curse.

With quick movements, he got dressed in his usual attire and walked out of the house, not bothering to lock it, barely even taking the time to close the door. Long strides carried him to the main house within minutes. He paused at the gate after a flash of something blue disappeared behind one of the bushes, but discarded his curiosity for his professionalism. There was no time for trying to find and pursue trespassers. That was what the guards were there for.

He breezed past the gates and the buildings that made up the main Sohma residence, heading to the head's house. Kneeling at the door leading to Akito's quarters, Hatori called out, "It's Hatori. I was summoned by messenger. May I be allowed?"

Akito's silken voice came out. "Yes, Hatori. Come in."

Hatori's brows scrunched together. Akito didn't sound sick, nor hurt. Which didn't make any sense whatsoever. So, despite his misgivings, the doctor opened the sliding door and walked in. Then stopped as he saw Sitara sitting in front of Akito, who was smiling at them both.

"Welcome, Hatori. So good of you to come. I believe you and Sitara-san," The disdain in which he uttered her name made Hatori wince inwardly. "know each other already?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**By Kaden Cegali**

**A/N: I have new people reading! Yay! Now, if only you guys would review, it would make me even happier. Anyways, this is the second installment of the last part of Never What It Seems and, if I get my way with my muse, this will be the second to last chapter of the story, and then it will be all over. Again, OOC cause I've never seen them in this situation, but I hope I at least kept Akito in character. I tried on that part. Please Read and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else really associated with it. I only own Kyro, Sita, and Devon.**

* * *

Sitara looked from one person to another. Only she, Hatori, and the head, Akito were in the large, mostly bare room. She took another look at the head of the Sohma house. He looked too young to be giving orders to Hatori, or even some of the younger Sohmas, but she didn't know how the head was determined, so she wouldn't judge. But there was something that bothered her about him. The air around him seemed charged with animosity and anger, and it had only increased since she had been sitting there and Hatori had come in. 

_Speaking of Hatori_... Her confusion had only increased with the arrival of the man that she was in love with. Why would he be here when he had no reason? And what was the meaning of Akito's demand for her presence? He hadn't said a word since she had arrived, just looked at her, seeming as serene as anyone could be while coughing every so often.

When Hatori had settled himself on the mat next to her, Sitara couldn't help but get a little nervous. Thoughts raced through her mind when nothing immediately happened.

Hatori didn't even glance her way as he answered Akito. "Yes, Akito, we are acquainted. Sitara-san works in my office."

Akito raised one fine eyebrow at that. "Oh really? And by whose order did you begin working there, Sitara-chan?" The way he said her name made her shiver. It didn't sound endearing at all.

"I don't know, Sohma-sama. I was only told to begin work there a few weeks ago. I was working for Shigure-san before that," she explained as best she could.

Akito's chuckle at that sounded decidedly evil, but she refrained from shaking all over. "You think I don't know that you're hiding something? How about telling me the whole truth, Sitara-chan?"

Sitara blinked. Did he know about her plans with Shigure and Ayame? Or did it have to do with her and Hatori? "I-I beg your pardon, Sohma-sama, but I don't know what you mean."

"I have to ask, Akito, the reason that you have asked me here," Hatori interrupted. He looked bored when she chanced a glance at him. "This seems to have nothing to do with me."

Akito turned his gaze to the doctor. "Oh, but it does, Hatori. It has everything to do with you."

* * *

Hatori lowered his head so that Akito couldn't see the fear in his eyes. With Sitara here, it was hard not to tell why they were here. Akito had found out about them. But how? He had gone to great lengths to make sure that they weren't discovered, and surely none of the Zodiac members would willingly tell Akito. They all knew the consequences of doing this, and none of them would wish it on one another. 

"Akito, you must understand. We were meaning to-"

A loud crash commanded both his and Sitara's attention. A small dish was lying on the floor at the corner wall. When they both looked back at the head of the Sohma household, he was standing, his chest heaving in the exertion that he just performed. His eyes were blazing and in his hand, he gripped another bowl that had been beside him.

"Don't you dare presume to think that I will believe anything you say, Hatori!" he screeched.

Wanting to calm Akito down, Hatori tried the softest approach that he knew of. "Akito, we weren't sure yet, whether we wanted to ask your permission, because we weren't sure whether we wanted to stay together." He knew that by doing this, he could destroy anything that Sitara and him had worked for in the past few weeks, but he had to take the blame for himself. He would not allow Sitara to take the brunt of it like he had Kana. There was too much at stake. "I apologize profusely for my actions."

Akito didn't seem soothed at all. His mouth twitched into a snarl. "You will not leave me, Hatori!"

Sitara raised her head, a sign that Hatori knew all too well. He held back a groan as she opened her mouth and spoke. "Akito-sama, I believe that I know what you two are discussing, and if you don't mind me saying, I'd better appreciate it if you treated me like I was actually here. Yes, Hatori-san," he sighed when she actually remember to add that. "and I have been seeing each other, but I hardly think it is your concern who he decides to visit on his free time."

Akito's eyes were blazing before. They were wild now, and they widened as he listened to her. Then, when Hatori was afraid that he would demand him to take her and erase her memories, he suddenly calmed considerably. His smile came back and his eyes lowered to a half-closed position. This warned the doctor more than any outburst.

"Sitara-san, I apologize," he said, his voice kind, but spine-chillingly sweet. It was devoid of any warmth at all. "I did not mean to treat you like a lower being. But tell me, do you know all of Hatori's secrets? All of his…issues, I guess you could say?" He leaned forward eagerly. "Please, Sitara-san, hug Hatori for me."

If he hadn't known that Sitara already knew his secret, Hatori would have panicked. But he also knew the point of Akito's request, and how angry he would be when Sitara showed no fear or surprise at his other state. Apparently, the Jyuunishi God was already planning to have him erase her memories if he was going to this length to make her change her mind.

"Yes, Akito-sama." They both watched as Sitara nodded, stood, and walked over to Hatori with calm strides. She leaned over and gave Hatori a small smile before she embraced him. The doctor had longed for this, but his pleasure only lasted an instant before smoke enveloped them both and he felt himself transform. When he came to, he was sitting in a glass that someone had prepared for him. The water distorted his vision, but he could see perfectly.

Akito smiled, and it looked decidedly crooked from his glass. "Well, Sitara-san, would you still like to be with a seahorse?" His voice was laced with malice.

She didn't even seem perturbed by it, which was to be expected. He hadn't really expected her to act surprised for Akito's sake. The one time she showed surprise was when she noticed that Akito apparently knew about Hatori.

"Yo-you know about him?" she asked slowly.

Akito's eyes widened again and he growled at her. "Of course I knew, you worthless twit. I am their God. _You _should be the one who doesn't know. That is a secret from everyone."

"You're the….God?" He could understand her shock. This was the first time it had been mentioned to her at all. Even when he had explained things to her, he had left out Akito as their God. She turned to Hatori's glass, anger in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this? And here I was, worried that I'd give your secret out to him!"

Hatori only blinked. That was the one thing that he hadn't expected from her. Then again, he should have taken into account her nature. But Akito didn't like to be ignored. He slammed his hand onto the floor, catching both of their attentions once again.

"You should not have known this! Hatori!" he glared at the glass. "You should have erased her memories immediately!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Sitara interrupted loudly in order to talk over Akito's voice. "I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't! You need to treat him more like a person and not your little play thing. He deserves more than that!"

Hatori watched, as if in slow motion, Akito's sneer turned deadly, his arm raised, and he let loose the bowl that was in his hand. The dragon-cursed was unable to do a thing in his current form, so he had to watch as it flew towards Sitara's face. He couldn't take his eyes off of the entire scene. The bowl struck Sitara on the arm that she raised to protect her face and broke, the shards piercing her skin and making a small gash on her forehead. She cried out in pain as it hit her and stumbled backwards a few steps.

Hatori wanted to cry out to her, to stop the pain that he had caused her. _Not again. It's as bad as when Kana came here._ He felt the change coming just before it came, and smoke surrounded him and the glass once more. The glass broke, but Hatori didn't mind. He strode over to his pants next to the floor where water from his cup now soaked in and put them on. Then, decent now, the doctor hurried to her side, whispering soothing words and apologies to her while he tried to lower her arm.

"I'm so sorry, Sita. I should have been able to stop this," he muttered over and over again. Louder, he said, "That is enough, Akito. We won't go through with any of this any longer."

Akito felt no sympathy for his actions and continued to shriek at her. "You're just like that other girl! You're making Hatori miserable with your stupid beliefs! Do you really think that you can save him? Do you think that you can break this curse?! You can't, and now you're making him suffer because you're giving him false hope! It's all your fault that your hurt! You should have stopped this before it even started!" Hatori winced at the head's words, but couldn't help but agree. He knew that there was no cure, so there was no future with Sita. It was all a dream on his part, and hearing the words made it all the more clear. He should never have hoped for this.

* * *

Sitara winced as Hatori touched her arm, but eventually she allowed him to lower it so that he could assess the damage. All the while, she heard Akito screaming at her. She only picked up bits and pieces, but she heard one thing clearly, and that set her off. She shook off Hatori's hands, ignored his protests and stood. Three quick steps brought her close enough to Akito that the hand that she used to slap him connected true and hard. The head of the Jyuunishi held a hand to his face and looked at her with wide, accusing eyes. 

"How _dare _you?! You dare to slap me?" he bellowed at her, his indignation real.

Sitara ignored it._ "You're _the one who did that," she pointed back to the stunned kneeling Hatori. "to his face?! You're the one that he's been afraid of, and thinks so highly of that he wouldn't dare _hear_ bad things about you? You destroyed him the day that you half-blinded him, and you dare to act like it's anyone else's fault but your own? I love Hatori and it kills me just to see him hurting for what _you _did." Her voice lowered to a smaller degree. The contempt in her voice was evident, however, and neither of the two could help but pick up on it. "You're a despicable person, and need to curb your selfish desires, or you won't have anyone with you when you die."

Without waiting for either one of them to speak again, she stalked out of the room. When she finally slowed enough to look around where she was, she was at the pond near the end of the main house. She looked down into it. Most of it was frozen due to the winter air, but some was still a liquid, and she looked down at that. She couldn't help but wince at the sight of her face. She hadn't noticed before and now regretted not letting Hatori care for her. The small shards of the broken bowl had laid open a gash down her cheek, and another across her forehead. When she finally got the nerve to look at her arm, she had to look away quickly. The bruised area where the bowl hit was nothing compared to the large gashes near her elbow and wrist. Akito had kept none of his strength to himself when he had thrown it at her.

* * *

Hatori found her by the lake about an hour later. She was just sitting there, splashing freezing cold water on her wounds to wash away the blood. She didn't notice him near her until he cleared his throat. Twice. 

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble with him, Hatori. I just didn't really think about it."

Right then and there, Hatori wished that he could hug her tightly, but he knew that it was impossible. He would just transform and she would throw him into the freezing pond. But it didn't stop the urge that he had to do so. Instead, he smiled at her and shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Sita. And nothing to worry about, either, it seems. Akito has given up his attempt to make me erase your memories or scare you away."

She perked up at that. "Really?" Then, anger returned to her voice. "Hatori, how could you have defended that filth? He's pure evil!"

The doctor smiled sadly. "You must understand, Sita, that Akito _is_ our God, and we owe him a certain amount of respect, but not only that. Akito was born to die," he explained, but by her confused expression, he knew that she didn't get it. "Akito is sickly because of his curse, and there is nothing that we can do about it. That's why he keeps us so close to him. Because he doesn't have that long to live." Sitara closed her mouth immediately, and he knew that she was thinking about her last words to the head of the Sohma household. "Don't worry. Your words actually helped my case, in the end. You can apologize for them later."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "So what happened after I left?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_They both watched Sitara leave, then Hatori turned to face Akito. The God was staring wide-eyed at the door, his mouth slightly agape. He finally looked at Hatori and his mouth worked for a few moments before he was finally able to speak. _

"_Hatori, erase her memories immediately! Then send her back to wherever she came from!"_

"_Yes, Akito." Hatori stood to do just that, because he knew that Sita would just reject him again and again after this, but his legs wouldn't move. They wouldn't take him out of the room, wouldn't even turn him around to face the door. They refused to move from their spot._

"_Well? Do it," Akito's voice whined after he noticed that the doctor wasn't going anywhere. _

I can't do it. _He thought suddenly. _I can't erase her memories of me.

"_I can't, Akito," he said simply._

"_Why not? Are you going to disobey me as well?!"_

Because she told you that she loved me, _he said silently, and knew that that was the answer. But he couldn't tell him that. Instead, he said, "Because she has done nothing wrong in terms of our curse. She has known about it for weeks, and she refuses to tell anyone. You saw yourself her hesitation in touching me, even when you demanded that she do it, for fear that you did not know and she would reveal it."_

"_If you forget, Hatori," Akito's voice was pure acid. "She _hit_ me!"_

"_And she will be punished severely," Hatori finished smoothly. He didn't know where he was getting all of this courage, or rather, stupidity and fluid answers from._

_Akito wasn't that stupid, however. "Don't make it seem like you just want her to keep her memory for those reasons. We both know that you _think_ you love her." Akito smiled again, the same, venomous smile as before. "Very well, Hatori. You can keep her here without erasing her memories. I'll let you and her stay together until the day that you realize that she will never break the curse and that you two can never be together. Then, you'll come back to me, just like you always do."_

_Hatori bowed to him. "I thank you, Akito."_

_Akito had already dismissed him. "Leave me. I tire of your hideous face and my cheek hurts. Send Kureno to me."_

"

* * *

Hatori looked at her. _Not this time, Akito. I won't go back to you this time._ "We spoke, and he said that he would look the other way. But we can't get married just yet," he told her. He wouldn't tell her what Akito had said, and his reasons for allowing their continued relationship. 

Sitara sighed in relief. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. But Hatori," she lowered her eyes to his shirt. "there's something that I need to tell you. Something really important."

He tilted his head to the side. What else could there possibly be? "What is it, Sita."

"I-I'm not a Sohma."

When Hatori just blinked at her, she felt the worst kind of fear. It was like he didn't want to believe her, so he was just acting like he hadn't noticed what she said at all. After a minute of complete silence from his side, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Didn't you hear me, Hatori?! I'm not a So-"

"I heard you perfectly well, Sita. What I don't get is why you're telling me this," he told her, calm as if he were discussing how she needed a shot.

"How can you say that? This is a big deal, Hatori. I've been lying to you all since I got here," she cried, worried about his lack of shock. "Why aren't you acting surprised? Attacking me verbally? Rejecting me now that you've learned the truth?"

"Well, I'm not one to verbally attack someone, for one. That would Shigure and Yuki's forte, not mine. Secondly," he looked down at her. "I'm not surprised because I already knew. Shigure told me everything last night."

Sitara was floored by this new turn of events. "What? When?"

"A while after I left your rooms. He came in and told me everything that he had found out about you, including things that I would rather not have known, but he couldn't find out much about your past. The one thing that I need to know, Sita, is if what you told me all those weeks ago, about your past, was true?"

Sitara was speechless. She really had no idea how to take this information that he told her. So she did the only thing she could. She answered him. "Yes, Hatori. Everything that I told you on our first date was true. My foster mother, how she was killed, everything." Her voice was soft, but it was sad, too. She shook her head, trying to forget about her past. "But did Shigure know everything? Why I came?"

Hatori shook his head. "No. He just knew that you had come here for something, and that that was how you became a Sohma."

She lowered her head and smiled sardonically. She had been hoping all the telling had been taken care of. _I guess I'm just not that lucky._ "Well, then you don't know everything. The reason I came here was to find out the secret that Akito was hiding. The secret of your curse. I was supposed to report everything that I found to him."

The doctor was silent again, apparently contemplating how best to make her forget. His face was so impassive that she could only guess at what he was thinking. But then again, he was always like that. He never changed his ways for anyone, she had found out. And this would be no different. She had violated his trust and that of the other cursed. It was the only wy that she could see that they would be protected.

After a few minutes, she was almost ready to leave, spurred by the humiliaton of having gone through so much just to have it crushed by this. She had been so stupid to accept the job in the first place. It was only right that she was punished in such a way.

Finally, he spoke, but they weren't the words she had been expecting. "And?"

Her head snapped up. "What do you mean, 'and'? I just told you that I was supposed to expose all of you. How can that be all you can say?"

"Do you still plan on doing so?" he asked, just as calm as before. His one good eye was still swollen, but it looked better. But it was calm, cool, not angry.

Sitara looked down. "No. I decided not to a while ago. I don't know how I'm going to tell Devon, but I couldn't do that to any of you. Not now, not ever."

She was surprised by the embrace that she received from him moments later. At first, she couldn't do anything she was so frozen in place. Why wasn't he shoving her away? He should be.

His words seemed muffled from the way that they were, but she could hear them clearly, and they were the most beautiful words she had heard before. "Then it doesn't matter, Sita. I love you even with your faults, and nothing will change that. I fought for us, and I won't let something this small tear us apart, especially since you weren't planning on doing so."

She wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace fully. "Thank you, Hatori. I love you."

"I know. You told both me and Akito at the same time," he murmured, laughter in his voice.


	16. Final Chapter

**_Never What It Seems_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_By Kaden Cegali_**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my readers and my reviewers. It was all much appreciated. This is the final chapter. It's actually done to kinda tie up loose ends, and I apologize if not everything is answered. If it isn't, then, well, email me or send me a message and I'll explain it. But, it's finally over. After...almost two years, this story is now complete, which makes me really happy. But anyways, enjoy this final chapter. I hope you like it, and please, please, Read and REVIEW! Make me happy. I finished for you guys. I deserve something. Flames and anything else is also welcome.**

* * *

_Devon,_

_I regret to inform you that I cannot give you the information that you asked of me. After staying here for so long, I realized that the secret that they hold would be much better to stay that way, so you're out of luck. One thing I will tell you, however, is that I did find out the secret, and whatever you wanted it for wouldn't be worth what would happen to the Sohmas if you did decide to do something about it. Then again, it wouldn't do anything to anyone else out of here, so it would be simply horrible of you to even think of going public with the secret, even if you did find someone to give it to you. We'll just call this secret a curse that the Sohmas have to live with everyday._

_I know we've worked together for years, and that I've always been competent, but this was just something that I can't do. I'll understand if you fire me or dock my pay, or whatever you do. Hell, I'd do the same thing. Just realize that I did this with good intentions. _

_Then again, I have to thank you for all of the events that have happened since I came here. I've met so many interesting and fun people, not to mention some that I'd rather kill, and they are all people that I am glad I met. And it's all because you sent me on this job. I have you to thank for all of this. _

_Again, I apologize. Find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Sitara Kilyon._

_P.S.- I would like to cordially invite you to meet my new boyfriend, Hatori. He's a doctor, if you can believe it. Someday soon, I hope to marry him, and he's agreed that when the time is right, we will. We had to go to a lot of crap, but I think we'll make it. We're in love, and it's all thanks to you. Call me when you decide you want to come and meet him. You are like a brother to me, after all, and he has to meet some of the only family I have. _

* * *

Shigure grinned over the letter. "This all went very well, wouldn't you say, Devon-kun?"

Devon smiled at Shigure, then looked the letter over once more. "I'd say that it did. After all, you did make up the reason to make her come."

"Ah, but you found her. I couldn't have found a more perfect person for Harii, even if I searched the entire world." His eyes softened. "She really is perfect for him, and I'm glad that he's finally able to let go of the past and live his life with someone who he loves."

Devon nodded. "I feel the same way about Sita. She's always been so alone. It's good to hear that she's been so happy. By the way, Shigure-kun, do any of the other Zodiac members, or even Sita and Hatori know that you're the one who told Akito about them?"

"Only Aaya, and he won't tell a soul," Shigure said smugly.

"So what made you know that it was time? I remember you telling me that you weren't sure a few days ago. What changed? Did you and Aaya discuss is or something?"

"Not at all, Devon-kun. Aaya didn't want to do it when I told him it was time, but I convinced him. When I left him, I visited Sita-chan. When I found out that she loved Hatori, but didn't want to tell him, I went to see Harii. When I told him everything, he didn't seem surprised at all. Well, surprised isn't the word, I suppose. He didn't seem like he felt betrayed by her. I believe that was when I made up my mind. It was both of their reactions combined that decided me. So, I sent the letter to Akito and waited. Aaya and I waited outside the main house until they were both there and then we snuck in where we could eavesdrop a little. When both Sita-chan and Harii were gone, we got out of there and waited until we heard the news."

"You are a genius, Shigure-kun." Devon praised him. Shigure only waved his hand and said he wasn't. "Ah, but only you would have come up with such a well thought out plan, and managed to keep it a secret from the others and Akito."

"Yes, I guess so. After all, from start to finish, it all went my way in the end." Shigure's smile widened. "So, Devon-kun, when do you plan to meet Harii? Sometime soon, I hope?"

"Of course. I couldn't let my 'sister' down. She really is a part of my family, after all, even if not in blood. Now tell me something, Shigure-kun. Which animal of the Zodiac was he again?"

---The End---

* * *

**Extra Note: I wasn't planning on having her break the curse, so don't expect that. This is mainly due to the fact that I, myself, don't know how one would go about it, and I don't want to guess and be completely wrong. Thank you again for all of your support.**


End file.
